map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Age of Revolutions
Próximo turno: 19 de Octubre de 2017. "Napoleón ha muerto, llevándose por delante a millones, pero Europa no se ha salvado de sus ideas. Los países del Antiguo Régimen lo saben y han intentado esconder ese hecho ha toda costa para que los modelos de estado posiblemente obsoletos sigan como siempre. Pero la continua industrialización, el aumentó de poder de la burguesía y concienciación de las masas gracias a la ayuda de los burgueses, dificulta esconder ese hecho. Mientras tanto en América es un lugar inestable. Mientras la Unión inicia colonizando el este, hace frente a los problemas internos que inician a surgir, en los recién nacidos estados de centro y Sudamérica, su inestabilidad hace que golpes de estado, guerras externas e internas etc, sea el pan de cada día. '' ''Y por último el resto del mundo, nativos de todos los lados, gozan sus últimos años de libertad antes de que occidente sea una maquina imperialista imparable, haciendo señas para que sus canciones también se escuchen, en el Concierto de Europa.". Maestro, elija su instrumento y deje la música sonar. ¡Bienvenido a grandes años de avance e inestabilidad! ¡Bienvenido a Age of Revolutions! Reglas #Es obligación de todos los jugadores conocer las reglas y acatarlas. #Está totalmente prohibida la implausibilidad, y cualquier usuario deberá evitar usar la misma. Si se llega a usar ASB en algún post, la administración tendrá potestad para eliminar esa parte del post y si se mantiene el uso de la implausibilidad habrá sanciones mayores como suspensiones del jugador o la expulsión. Por ello, hay que ser lo más coherente posible y guiarse por los eventos del juego y acciones de los demás jugadores. #La administración debe de ser totalmente imparcial y sancionar a los usuarios sin importar su relación fuera del mapgame. En caso de que un administrador no sea imparcial, los usuarios pueden pedir su renuncia. #Se pueden elegir partidos políticos, movimiento rebeldes o separatistas, pero estos deben de ser plausibles y consultados a la administración. Además de no ser recomendables. #Los turnos serán de un año y se pasarán cada 2-3 dias. Si todos los jugadores postean en menos de ese tiempo, se pasará enseguida al siguiente turno. #En caso de no postear más de 4 turnos sin causa justificada, el jugador quedará suspendido con una duración establecida por la administración, durante ese tiempo su país pasará a estar bajo control de los administradores. #Los jugadores que elijan grandes potencias deben ser responsables, posteando en todos los turnos, por el bien del juego. #Se le obliga a los jugadores que en la petición del país que quiera jugar, en la discusión, ponga una reseña historica y de la situación en la cual esta el país que el jugador pida. #Si hay un conflicto armado entre más de un país con jugador, los Jugadores involucrados deberán pasar el post a un admin o a un posteador para que los postee él y la guerra se base solo en planes #Respecto a algunas tecnologías (como por ejemplo la locomotora), se necesitará hacer un proceso de investigación en caso de que no esta inventada aún (2-3 años como mínimo es factible) o un concurso del mejor modelo (en el caso que ya se haya inventado y se tenga el poder y la tecnología suficiente se reduciría a un año como mínimo necesario). Países con atraso tecnológico, como las culturas africanas, no tendrán acceso tan fácil como las naciones occidentales. #Una vez que se postee, los jugadores no podrán modificar su post, esto con el objetivo de evitar guerras de edición y el aprovechamiento del conocimiento de los planes de otro jugador para mejorar el post. En caso de que quieran responder la acción de otro jugador, se deberá indicar en el post de este a manera parecida a las respuestas diplomáticas para que su acción ocurra después del jugador en cuestión. #Para cambiar de nación se necesita una reseña de la historia de esta en NLT y de el como este en el juego (en caso de que la nación sea una aislada y no-modificada por las acciones de los jugadores, no sera necesario esto ultimo). Se podrá cambiar de nación solo una vez por turno. También se requerirá justificación para este cambio. #Para facilitar la transición de un turno a otro por parte de los administradores, y para que no sea pesada la lectura de los post, se le indica a los jugadores la recomendación de hacer post resumidos que definan las ideas principales de lo que se realizará en el turno. En temas bélicos establecer una macroestrategia y no una estrategia compleja que indique demasiados puntos y que provoque una sobrecarga de información para la administración. Los post que no cumplan lo anterior serán anulados. #Toda acción que suceda fuera de los post no será valida, es responsabilidad de los jugadores en guerra comunicarse entre ellos, no de la administración. #Todos los jugadores en guerra con otros jugadores deben enviar sus post antes de la 1 de la tarde del día que se pase turno, hora central de México, la administración intentará publicar estos antes de las 3 de la tarde para que los usuarios puedan responder acciones diplomáticas en tiempo y forma.. También aplica para quienes vayan a declarar una guerra, debiendo estos publicarlo directamente antes de esa hora. Horas http://www.cenam.mx/hora_oficial/ Tiempo del Centro es la hora de la administración. Mapa 700px Mapa del mundo para 1842. El mapa se actualiza cada año. Para ver el mapa en mayor calidad, presione aquí. Países con jugador |-|Enlistados = *border|30px Dinastía alauí - Lord Sillerssen *border|30px Estado de Libertalia - Gremragno *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - GG Sus *border|30px Faraonato de Egipto - Kuro Tenshi 731 *border|30px Federación de Colombia - LovinHC *border|30px Imperio Alemán - EricW1 **border|30px Reino de Baviera - Sosaneitor15 **border|30px Reino de Sajonia - Byfausto117 **border|30px Reino de Württemberg - Russell *border|30px Imperio Austriaco - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px Imperio del Brasil - SercatMapper *border|30px Imperio del Gran Qing - CapatazPingüino *border|30px Imperio del Japón - HunterEND '' *border|30px Imperio Francés - ''Camarada Antonio *border|30px Imperio Mexicano - AA1918 '' *border|30px Imperio Ruso - ''Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos *border|30px Mancomunidad Escandinava - Rata911 '' *border|30px Principado de Serbia - ''Colabrix *border|30px Reino de Bulgaria - TheBladeGeneral *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino de Grecia - Jesus Moro *border|30px Reino de Italia - Reptile308 *border|30px Reino de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino de Portugal - ''Jake el mago *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Christian Emperator *border|30px República Argentina - Impeiro *border|30px República de Anatolia - Goombasaurusrex |-|América = *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - GG Sus *border|30px Federación de Colombia - LovinHC *border|30px Imperio del Brasil - SercatMapper *border|30px Imperio Mexicano - AA1918 '' *border|30px República Argentina - ''Impeiro Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Imperio Ruso - Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos *border|30px Mancomunidad Escandinava - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino de España - ''ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - ''Christian Emperator |-|Europa = *border|30px Imperio Alemán - EricW1 **border|30px Reino de Baviera - Sosaneitor15 **border|30px Reino de Sajonia - Byfausto117 **border|30px Reino de Württemberg - Russell *border|30px Imperio Austriaco - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Imperio Ruso - Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos *border|30px Mancomunidad Escandinava - Rata911 '' *border|30px Principado de Serbia - ''Colabrix *border|30px Reino de Bulgaria - TheBladeGeneral *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino de Grecia - Jesus Moro *border|30px Reino de Italia - Reptile308 *border|30px Reino de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino de Portugal - ''Jake el mago *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Christian Emperator *border|30px República de Anatolia - Goombasaurusrex |-|Asia= *border|30px Faraonato de Egipto - Kuro Tenshi 731 *border|30px Imperio del Gran Qing - CapatazPingüino *border|30px Imperio del Japón - HunterEND '' *border|30px Imperio Ruso - ''Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos *border|30px República de Anatolia - Goombasaurusrex Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Mancomunidad Escandinava - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino de España - ''ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 ' *border|30px Reino de Portugal - '''Jake el mago *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Christian Emperator' |-|África= *border|30px Dinastía alauí - Lord Sillerssen *border|30px Faraonato de Egipto - Kuro Tenshi 731 *border|30px República de Anatolia - Goombasaurusrex Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Mancomunidad Escandinava - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino de España - ''ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino de Portugal - Jake el mago *border|30px Imperio Alemán - EricW1 *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Christian Emperator |-|Oceanía= *border|30px Estado de Libertalia - Gremragno Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Christian Emperator Artículos Artículos principales: *Conflictos bélicos *Mapas Otros artículos: *Memes (Entretenimiento) Archivos * Archivo 1 (1821-1825) * Archivo 2 (1826-1830) * Archivo 3 (1831-1835) * Archivo 4 (1836-1840) Turnos '1841' América: *Estalla la guerra civil colombiana, el Congreso depuesto por el golpe declara ilegal las acciones de los Tribunales Supremos y el ejecutivo. *Muere Santander. *Muere la emperatriz de México por Malaria. *Se proclama en Montreal el Estado Libre del Bajo Canadá tras la batalla de Ontario que tuvo una victoria independentista. *El presidente estadounidense vuelve a mencionar la mencionada frase “América para los americanos” e invita al grueso de estados independientes del continente a reunirse en un congreso en Richmond para aplicar medidas contra los europeos imperialistas. *En Oregón ocurren choques entre ingleses, americanos y rusos. *La sublevación cubana, si bien se reduce, sigue existiendo. Europa: *En Escandinavia, los efectos de la inflación mundial comienzan a bajar, aunque se mantienen. *En Cataluña ocurre un levantamiento que pide la restauración de sus derechos históricos. *Captura italiana de Parma y Toscana. *La asamblea de Frankfurt disuelve la Confederación Germánica y corona como emperador al Rey prusiano. *Algunos estados alemanes se niegan a seguir a un Emperador-niño como es el prusiano. *Escándalo en Austria por la coronación del monarca prusiano como emperador de Alemania, la corte especifica que es una ultranza y que si se acepta esto tiene que haber algo que beneficie al Imperio Austriaco. *Austria no consigue formar una flota suficiente como para partir a Jerusalén. *Los cartistas e irlandeses aceptan las propuestas del gobierno. *En Inglaterra surgen movimientos en contra de las medidas pro-católicas del gobierno. *El Ejército Griego no logra tomar Constantinopla. *Las fuerzas búlgaras toman Skopie. *Albania declara su independencia. Asia: *Victoria japonesa en Goyang. *Recaptura coreana de Pyonyang. *Victoria japonesa en Taiwán. *Victoria europea en las campañas chinas. *Vietnam rechaza reintegrarse al conflicto. *A pesar de capturar las plazas, los piratas se encuentran ante la dificultad de no poder comunicarse y por tanto administrar de buena manera lugares tan alejados. border|30px Federación de Colombia Política *'Durante la Guerra Civil' **Son atrasadas las Elecciones Presidenciales a el siguiente año, por el conflicto presente en la nación- **El Ejecutivo y los Tribunales Supremos, dan a entender que cometieron ciertas ilegalidades más esta acciones fueron tomadas debido al peligro que representa los centralistas para la Federación, y se disculpan públicamente por sus acciones. **Es paralizada cualquier Obra o construcción durante la Rebelión. *'Post-Guerra Civil (si esta acaba este turno)' **Es firmada el cese de hostilidades en la Ciudad de Bogotá. **Son capturados varios lideres centrales, algunos son condenados a muerte mientras a otros solo se les manda a prisión, a la población se es dejada en libertad. **Se dan unas segundas elecciones para el Congreso, en este queda restringidas la participación de los centralistas, Tanto el partido Conservador como el Liberal se enfrentan teniendo un resultado algo esperado, siendo 45 Liberales y 32 Conservadores, en la Cámara de Senadores, y 60% de la Cámara de Diputados sería liberal y el 40% conservador. **Después de la Paz, el Gobierno Impulsa de gran manera la unidad nacional, prometiendo que debemos unirnos para "Levantarnos, sacudirnos la tierra y ver hacia el futuro". **Vuelven las política de Colonización a interior del País y el aumento de la Industria Privada. **Comienzan las Campañas para las elecciones de 1842. **Es propuesto de un proyecto de la construcción de "El Ferrocarril Federal" la cual se espera que pueda unificar y mejorar las comunicaciones del país, se propone hacer un concurso para la elección del modelo de las Locomotora. Social *La Frase dicha por el Primer Ministro "Levantarnos, sacudirnos la tierra y ver hacia el futuro" y la "Paz en la Unión", aparece en las Primera plana de varios Periódicos nacionales. *El Proyecto "El Ferrocarril Federal" gana fuerzas en toda la población y es muy publicitado por los periódicos nacionales, comienzan a generarse donaciones a dicho proyecto. *Aumento de liberales en varias zonas del país cuando culmina la "Guerra de los 300 Días". *Varios Profesores y estudiosos siguen sus esfuerzos en varios campos, también sigue las investigaciones de la Máquina de Vapor y hasta la construcción del diseño de una locomotora colombiana. Economía *Comienza la reconstrucción de las zonas afectada por la guerra, se usa el excedente del Oro y la Plata obtenido en años anteriores para financiar las reparaciones. *Se adoptan medidas similares a la de Escandinavía para combatir la inflación, y queda altamente sancionada la importación de Oro y Plata. *Se sigue dando incentivos a la industria Chocolatera, en conjunto a México. *Comienzan Estudios entre Cartagena-Maracaibo, Bogotá-Caracas, Bogotá-Guayaquil, Bogotá-Panamá, Panamá-Alanjo, Caracas-Guayana, Bogotá-Puerto Colombia, Bogotá-Cartagena, para la construcción del Ferrocarril. *Se da un incentivo para el mejoramiento en temas agropecuarios. *Sigue fomentando la Industria de Madera, Minera, Ganadera, de Armas, Textil, Muebles, y Conservas de alimentos. Colonización *Siguen las mismas políticas *San Félix es renombrada a Guayana y se convierte en la capital del Estado con el mismo nombre (Déjenme para mi es importante >:v) Militar *'Guerra Civil Colombiana (Federales)' **El Ejercito Federal, desde los distintos puntos de Cundinamarca son mandados a sofocar las rebeliones y capturar a los lideres Centralistas. **La Armada Seguirá bloqueando los puertos para evitar la huida de estos del conflicto. **Las unidades cercanas a las frontera de la Cundinamarca Tradicional, vigilan de que los centrales no se escapen a otros Estados y ademas detienen posibles levantamientos en las Regiones de Venezuela, Panamá y Quito. **El Ejercito tiene ordenes estrictas de no dañar a los civiles solo a los rebeldes. *'Post Guerra' **La Armada vuelve a sus posiciones de defensa en el Caribe y Pacifico. **Se manda a construir la misma cantidad de buques que el año pasado. **El ejercito federal se quedara resguardando por las zonas donde hubo levantamientos en caso de que llegue otro **Comienza una pequeña investigación dentro del ejercito para ver quien es leal y quien no. Diplomacia *Se asiste a la reunión de la U.H.A. en México, y se da la misma propuesta que el año pasado esperando que la acaten el resto de naciones de la U.H.A. *Es atendido el llamado de México de congelar nuestra relaciones con los Europeos dentro del Conflicto con China, asegurandoles a estos gobiernos que nuestras relaciones se descongelarán apenas termine el conflicto. **''(Si es firmada la paz este turno es anulado esta acción <.< .)'' *Se le propone a Marruecos un Trato Comercial. *Se le propone a Gracia un Tratado Comercial. *Se le propone a Portugal un Tratado comercial. **border|30px Portugal acepta la iniciativa de Colombia, un embajador acudira para discutir los terminos del tratado comercial. border|30px Imperio del Brasil border|right|250px Política: *Se renueva la División Territorial del Brasil por petición de Miguel I. Entre esto: *Se separa Corumbá de la capital del Mato Grosso, Cuiabá, creando el Mato Grosso do Sul. *Se amplia el Pará. *Se crea el estado de Paraná, con capital en Curitiba y el estado de Tietê, con capital en Campinas, haciendo que la región de Sao Paulo disminuya considerablemente y que la capital quede mas protegida. *Se amplia Bahía. Diplomático: *Se invita al Reino Unido a formar parte de la LCIB. **'Gran Bretaña:' Aceptamos. El Caribbean Bank ''inicia operaciones de comercio desde el Dominio de Jamaica a mediados del año. '''Administración:' *Se sigue la construcción de la Ruta Nacional y de navíos. *Se funda la Universidad Estatal de Tietê en Campinas. Militar: *Los 16.000 hombres en la frontera con Rio Grande do Sul entran en territorio rebelde. border|30px Imperio Mexicano Diplomacia: *Se congelaran nuestras relaciones diplomáticas con todos los estados europeos que participen en la invasión a tierras chinas (se aclara que estas no se rompen, simplemente todo trato se verá completamente paralizado). *Se invita a Colombia, Brasil, Perú, Argentina, Uruguay, Argentina y Paraguay a congelar sus relaciones diplomáticas con los estados europeos participantes en el conflicto en China en señal de protesta *Se oficializa el trato comercial con Austria. **border|30px Austria acepta el trato comercial con México. *Se propone un pacto comercial a Portugal. **border|30px Portugal acepta la propuesta Mexico, un embajador acudira para discutir y establecer el pacto comercial. * Se propone un pacto comercial a Marruecos. ** border|25px Dinastía Alauí: '''Aceptamos con cortesía la petición Mexicana, en un tiempo posterior enviaremos a nuestro embajador en viaje de amistad *Se organizará una reunión de la UHA en la ciudad de León, Nicaragua para solucionar el problema del exceso de oro y plata. ** 25px|border '''Federación de Colombia: Asistimos a la Reunión de la U.H.A. (Propuesta en mi post <.<) y el congelamiento de nuestras relaciones con los Estados Europeos en guerra con China. Política: *Se efectuan elecciones generales entre el 15 y el 28 de enero, en la que se renova la totalidad de la Cámara de Diputados y la mitad del Senado del Imperio. El Partido Conservador obtiene 138 diputados, mientras el Partido Liberal gana 108. En el Senado, resultan 14 senadores conservadores y 13 liberales. Familia Imperial: *El 14 de enero se realizan los funerales de la emperatriz María Teresa; miles de personas asistieron, de distintas partes del imperio, honrando a la difunta monarca. *'Alemania: '''El imperio alemán envía sus condolencias. **25px|border '''Federación de Colombia:' Lamentamos la perdida de la Emperatriz María Teresa de México, una gran mujer que luchaba y amaba a su pueblo, vio hasta 3 Presidentes y 4 Primeros Ministros de la Federación y 20 años de su gran Nación México, estará en nuestra memorias hasta el final de nuestros tiempos. *Se pospone la boda del príncipe Carlos y la marquesa Dolores de Aguayo para el año próximo: se invita a todas las monarquías europeas y americanas a que asistan al evento, incluyendo a nuestras repúblicas amigas. *El emperador Carlos V, como última instrucción de la emperatriz María Teresa, propone el matrimonio entre la reina Isabel II de Perú y el príncipe Felipe. Economía: *Se prohibe la exportación de materias primas que puedan ser utilizadas con fines bélicos a Europa y Japón. *Se congela todo lazo comercial con los estados europeos que participen en la invasión de China. *Los bienes y activos de las empresas europeas cuyos estados participan en la guerra china serán congelados, paralizandose su producción (se respetará su propiedad, y esta permanecerá bajo protección mexicana). *La Flota de Italia se renombra a Flota del Mediterráneo, y retornará al puerto de Acapulco para el año que viene comenzar actividades en los puertos austriacos y griegos. *Se darán incentivos a la industria chocolatera, en conjunto con Colombia. *Se da inicio a la construcción del ferrocarril México-Veracruz, con los fondos que se requieran para esta obra (sin dar de más, para evitar daños a la economía nacional) *Se favorece la exportación de oro y se mantiene la prohibición a la importación de oro. Se adoptan medidas similares a las vistas en Escandinavia (no me esmerare mucho en el tema, debido a mi poco conocimiento en economía): *Se aumentan ligeramente los salarios de funcionarios públicos, si bien no regresan a los niveles anteriores a la crisis. *Se reducirá la producción de oro y plata. Militar: *Se mantiene la producción de buques de guerra: 2 navíos de línea, 2 fragatas, 3 corbetas y 3 bergantines son producidos en los astilleros del imperio. *Aumenta en un 5% los salarios de los militares. *Se movilizan 500 hombres a Nicaragua, para su entrenamiento. Colonización: *Mismas políticas de colonización. Tecnología y Educación: *Se mantiene nuestro apoyo a las ciencias y las artes. **border|30px Gran Bretaña da su más sincero sentido pésame por la muerte de la emperatriz María Teresa, una mujer honorable que será recordada en la historia. border|30px República Argentina Diplomacia: * Reconocemos al Imperio Alemán como estado soberano. * Trataremos de mejorar nuestras relaciones con el Imperio del Brasil.. Política: * Haremos un referéndum en el que el pueblo decidirá si la bandera debe ser cambiada o no. Economía: * No van a haber cambios Militar: * No van a haber cambios tampoco. border|30px Gran Bretaña e Irlanda Política y Sociedad: * Es pasada la "Newspaper´s Infomation and Expression Liberty Act", ''reconociendo la libertad de prensa y expresión en Gran Bretaña. * Se fomenta y apoya la colonización de Canadá, con subsidios de 80 libras por cada colono, exenciones de impuestos por 5 años y rebajas en la venta de equipo agrícola y vestimenta. Se espera la llegada de unos diez a quince mil colonos este año. * Creación oficial de los territorios de Hudson Islands, Victoria´s Islands y Eastern Mark en territorios inexplorados de la Bahía de Hudson, las islas norteñas y territorios al norte de la Columbia y Alberta (ya creadas hace años), respectivamente. * 3 500 jamaiquinos y 400 ingleses son enviados a Nuazzo a proseguir con las tareas de construcción y defensa del territorio, bajo contrato italiano. * Creación del puesto de Secretario de Gobierno, para encargarse de las cuestiones coloniales en general. Su primer ocupante es Alberto de Sajonia. '''Economía:' * Eliminación temporal de los intereses en la exportación de oro y productos de valor agregado aurífero. * Reorganización del sistema bancario nacional: El Bank of England ''se desliga oficialmente del Imperial Bank (que ahora preside las acciones de la Real Bolsa de Darwin), el ''Caribbean Bank ''(que maneja las deudas de guerra y opera/rá el comercio con la UHA) y el ''Royal Agrarian Bank ''(que controla las cajas de equipo agropecuario desde 1834). * La Honorable Compañía de las Indias es extinta oficialmente. Sus bienes pasan al Dominio de la India en un 50% y a la Corona Británica en otro 50%. * Refundación del ''Bank of the South, ''organismo encargado de la inversión externa en el Mediterráneo. * Una cantidad mediana de toneladas de oro y plata son dadas a los inversores '''extranjeros' que perdieron sus bienes con la caída de Malta y Gibraltar, como compensación. * Subsidios a las compañías bélicas y navales: Especialmente las productoras de barcos. Militar: ''' * Declaración de la '''ley marcial '''y el '''estado de emergencia en el Canadá. ** Son convocados como milicianos todos los hombres anglo-canadienses que pudiesen usar un arma y tuviesen capacidad para combatir en los territorios leales. ** Fortificación de las ciudades bajo control británico (en especial Toronto, Kingston y Edmunston). ** Creación de movimientos de avanzada (guerrillas) ''entre la población protestante de los territorios rebeldes, encargados de sabotear los caminos y atacar tropas rebeldes por emboscadas. ** Bloqueo, bombardeo y desembarco (en ese orden) de la ciudad de Québec, con un ejército compuesto de 11 000 soldados regulares, 3 000 miembros de la ''Legión Británica, ''la cantidad de milicianos que se pudiera (se esperan al menos 6 000 de New Brunswick) y 20 cañoneros, comandados por el héroe patriota y mayor rango del ejército John Colborne. ** 5 000 de nuestras tropas sobrevivientes del año pasado más otros 4 000 regulares y la cantidad de milicianos que se pudiera (se estiman en 8 000) inician el asedio de Ottawa, dirigidos por el conocido mariscal irlando-canadiense Charles Gore. ** En caso de que ambas resultasen exitosas, se establecería un asedio de ambas fuerzas conjuntas sobre la ciudad de Montreal. En caso de que alguna de las operaciones se complicase, las fuerzas serían retiradas antes de un desastre mayor. ** La frontera entre Estados Unidos y el Canadá es cerrada. * Cualquier miliciano estadounidense que fuera capturado por las últimas acciones permanecería como prisionero hasta la retirada de los Estados Unidos del Quebec. Serán bien tratados. * Conforme se firme la paz, los 94 000 británicos en Italia serán retirados de la península. La mitad de ellos volverán a la vida civil. * La expedición del norte continua explorando y estudiando las islas, siguiendo el ejemplo de aquellas enviadas en los años 20 y 30 del siglo. * 2 500 soldados se transportan hacia Vancouver para hacer acto de presencia. * Respecto a la China, son enviados 9000 soldados más (la mayoría venidos de Italia) para un total de 24 000 soldados (de los cuales 20 000 están en Hong Kong). Las tareas de fortificación avanzan y las defensas de cañones y buques permanecen. '''Relaciones Exteriores:' * Reconocimiento oficial del Imperio Alemán como nación soberana. A éste mismo se le propone hacer un matrimonio real bajo condiciones conocidas por el gobierno. * Invitación a los gobiernos de Estados Unidos y Rusia a hacer una mesa tripartita de negociación sobre el estatus de Oregón. * Petición a los gobiernos de México, Colombia, Chile y el Perú del re-establecimiento oficial de relaciones y la apertura comercial, conforme se firmara la paz siguiente. * Después de conversaciones con Francia, Japón y Países Bajos, la coalición anti-Qing '''acuerda y exige como requisito para la paz el establecimiento de consulados y asentamientos internacionales en Taku y la apertura de los puertos chinos al libre comercio. Cada país, sin embargo, se reserva el derecho y capacidad de firmar paces individuales con condiciones distintas la una de la otra. * Se hace una última oferta de paz a España tras mantener diálogo con diplomáticos españoles, con las siguientes condiciones finales: ** 'Sobre las Islas del Clavo: ' *** Las empresas británicas que lo deseen podrán operar en las Islas de Clavo, comerciando como les plazca con dicho producto y sin la necesidad de pagar aranceles al Estado español por la venta o adquisición de los mismos. *** Los barcos mercantes británicos podrán navegar por las aguas cercanas a las Islas del Clavo con la garantía de no ser atacados por españoles. ** '''Sobre Gibraltar: *** Los ciudadanos españoles tendrán el derecho de acceder a Gibraltar sin pagar por atravesar la frontera. *** Los barcos españoles tendrán derecho de fondear en el Puerto de Gibraltar. ** Términos Generales: *** Devolución consecuente del Dominio de Malta hacia las autoridades británicas y de las islas Canarias hacia las españolas. *** Indemnización de la Corona Española por la desaparición de la princesa Amelia, por el valor de 250 000 reales españoles. *** Reconocimiento del Gobierno Británico de la inocencia de los soldados españoles de cualquier agresión hacia la princesa Amelia. *** Levantamiento del bloqueo al comercio y puertos españoles por parte de la Royal Navy, el cual terminará completamente antes del final del año. *** Cese de cualquier financiación, armamento u apoyo por parte de ambas partes a grupos rebeldes o secesionistas en el territorio nacional de la otra. *** Constancia oficial bilateral de la invalidez legal del Tratado de Filipinas de 1830. *** Final de las medidas especiales contra el comercio e inversión a y de Reino Unido con y en la Unión Hispánica de Aduanas. *** No se presentarán reparaciones de guerra. *border|30px España: El Reino de España firma el Tratado de Kew el día 21 de abril de 1841. Tachado por incongruencias Xalisco (discusión) 19:17 17 oct 2017 (UTC) border|30px Imperio Alemán Política * La nueva constitución ha sido aprobada. (Es la misma que la de Frankfurt, solo que con el voto para alfabetos más lo expuesto en la imagen, y con la Staatenhaus reemplazada por el Reichsrat, donde están los monarcas alemanes). * Para ganarnos a los estados alemanes que aún no reconocen a Prusia como Káiser, los convenceremos con más derechos para los integrantes del Reichsrat: los miembros del mismo podrán obligar al Káiser a abdicar como monarca de los alemanes (no como Rey de Prusia) con una mayoría de dos tercios: si no les gusta el mandato de algún monarca determinado, bien podrán solicitar su abdicación. Asimismo, son mandados representantes para abordar la cuestión y escuchar las peticiones y condiciones de estos estados. * Son nombrados los integrantes del Reichsgericht, se incluyen a representantes de todas partes de Alemania. Heinrich von Gagern es nombrado Primer Ministro, Robert von Mohl Ministro de Justicia y Eduard Heinrich von Flottwell Ministro de Interior. El Ministro de Economía será von der Heydt, y Hansemann el de Industria y Desarrollo. * Humboldt reforma el sistema educativo alemán. Se crean orfanatos, que a partir de la edad de 14 años darán educación en 2 ramas: una militar y otra científica. Cual rama se elige, dependerá de las aptitudes del individuo. * La Oda a la Alegría es adoptada como himno nacional, la letra es de autoría de Goethe, quién la escribió a petición del rey hace muchos años, cuando seguía vivo. ' Economía' * Se continúan con las medidas anteriores y se aplicarán en el resto de Alemania, pero se agregarán otras medidas: * El oro será invertido en industria, ferrocarriles e institutos técnicos, así como para la expansión de la recién creada Kaiserliche Marine. La Marina Prusiana ha sido integrada a la Marina Nacional. * El marco alemán es adoptado como moneda a lo largo de todo el imperio, se adopta el patrón oro para el mismo. El BCA oficialmente pasa a ser el banco nacional, se incentivará la creación de bancos a través de eliminación de antiguas restricciones. * Para la exportación de oro, se bajan al 5% los intereses. Militar * Se crea el Ejército Imperial, tendrá aprox. 550 mil efectivos. * Las reformas militares prusianas son llevadas al resto de Alemania. border|30px Reino de Baviera * Economico: '''Las empresas bavaras toman mayor fuerza en la bolsa de Amsterdam y buscan expandirse a austria, varias empresas piden permiso a Austria para trabajar en el reino de bohemia * '''Social: '''Aun queda sentimiento nacionalista en las calles de baviera ' border|30px '''Imperio Austriaco' Política * El Emperador Francisco Carlos de Austria desconoce al monarca prusiano como emperador de Alemania, por lo que solicita a los demás estados alemanes (ahora adheridos al Imperio Alemán) a establecer un tratado en el que los austriacos también se vean beneficiados. ** border|25px Alemania: '''Si bien el gobierno alemán está dispuesto a establecer un diálogo beneficioso para ambas naciones, declaramos que Federico es el Káiser: si tanto quería Austria la corona, bien pudo ir a Frankfurt y hacer sus propuestas para la unificación. Joseph von Radowitz es enviado a dialogar con el Imperio Austríaco con buena voluntad, en nombre del Imperio alemán en su conjunto, como nación soberana y unida. Declaramos que no se desea ningún tipo de conflicto entre ambas naciones, y que el gobierno alemán espera tener a largo plazo buenas relaciones con Austria. '''Economía * Se reducen los gastos militares; se continúa con el crecimiento de las industrias textiles y pesadas. * Se implementa una serie de reformas económicas inspiradas en las ideas de Escandinavia. Social * Se inicia un proceso de expansión de colonos, tanto en África Occidental como en África Central. Diplomacia * Se establece un diálogo con el Imperio Alemán, con el fin de buscar una serie de acuerdos que nos beneficien a ambas partes. * Se le pedirá a Anatolia que firme la paz y reconozca la independencia de todos los países balcánicos, a cambio de que ésta nos ceda, además, sus territorios de África del Norte. * Se establece un acuerdo comercial con México. Militar: * Se retiran las tropas austriacas de la zona de guerra balcánica, pero se conservará a Bosnia, la cual forma ahora parte del Imperio. * Las antes mencionadas tropas serán reubicadas a Austria y Chequia para mantener el orden y la seguridad en dichas regiones. border|30px Imperio Francés Une paix attendue Una paz esperada… Política y sociedad: ' *Napoleón II anuncia el nacimiento de una segunda niña en la Familia Imperial Francesa. Helene Louise Bonaparte-Orleans. '''Economía: ' *Debido a la ineptitud de los Sudamericanos, empezamos a virar hacia un comercio más centrado en el buen continente europeo. Empezaremos a comerciar con los países balcánicos, sobre todo con Grecia, Bulgaria y Montenegro. Por supuesto, seguiremos manteniendo relaciones con España. *El comercio con Grecia se basará, sobre todo, en el cáñamo y productos cárnicos. *Nuevos barcos llegan al país de Marruecos, interesados en las reformas que este país está haciendo y en los productos que estos puedan ofrecer. *Al dejar de lado el comercio con los Sudamericanos, decidimos enfocarnos más en Asia también. Nuestros aliados nipones y otros pequeños reinos indonesios pronto recibirán especias y algodón producidos en Nouvelle-Canaries. *Bajaremos los intereses del oro y la plata, para fijarlos en el 0% 'Diplomacia: ' *Después de nuestras operaciones militares, las cuales empezarán en Agosto, dejaremos la siguiente oferta de paz para agosto: **Cesión del pueblo costero de Beihai, la ciudad de Lushunkou, las islas Pescadores, las islas de Paracelso y la isla de Hainan. **Entrada de misiones católicas jesuitas en China y protección de estas. **Se abrirán oficinas de reclutamiento de la Legión Extranjera en las 14 ciudades portuarias del tratado británico. **Se abrirá un consulado Francés en Shangai y en Pekín. **Establecimiento de libre comercio entre el Imperio Francés y el Imperio Chino. 'Militar: ' *Reformamos la Legión Étrangere. De ahora en adelante, se podrán unir voluntarios de todas las naciones. *Durante los primeros meses del año, desembarcaremos un total de 10.000 Soldados franceses en Beihai, junto con 500 Húsares y alrededor de 20 artillerías móviles. Estos tendrán la orden de marchar hasta Qinzhou para ocuparla. Se utilizarán Balas cónicas, armamento altamente avanzado y gran cantidad de granadas. Para asegurar los suministros, estos marcharan por la línea costera. *Se recluta población local de Hainan para ayudar contra la posible guerrilla de la isla. *En caso de que no se firme la paz en agosto, probaremos a reunir 20.000 Soldados de toda la coalición en total, e intentaremos tomar las fortalezas de Taku en agosto con la siguiente estrategia: Un bombardeo y desembarco “fantasma” en la ciudad vecina de Hangu con 2.000 Soldados, en su mayoría japoneses y franceses, mientras que el resto, un total de 18.000 y tras un ligero bombardeo sobre las fortalezas, intentarán rodearla y tomarla. 8.000 soldados franceses formarán parte del plan. **En caso de triunfar, Taku será asentamiento internacional. **Intentaremos tomar la fortaleza de Lushunkou con 2.000 Soldados. *En caso de que no se firme la paz en agosto, dejaremos marchar algunos barcos sobre el río Amarillo, el objetivo es romper las presas del mismo y causar hambrunas. border|30px '''Mancomunidad Escandianava Las medidas gubernamentales ¿Eficaces? '' ''Desde que se tomaron medidas contra una inflación que parecía imparable la misma ha comenzado a remitir. Las acciones tomadas por el gobierno central parecen dar resultado aunque los políticos más conservadores son escépticos a que estas medidas solucionen el problema. '' ''Conflicto Anglo-Escandinavo... ¿Es posible o es una mera discusión diplomática? '' ''Hace unos años nuestro emperador, junto a la Real Academia de Ciencias Naturales (En escandinavo: Kungliga Naturvetenskapliga Akademien), envió una expedición hasta las gélidas aguas árticas y allí se confirmaron y se cartografiaron un gran archipiélago de islas. El gobierno escandinavo las reclamó pero el gobierno inglés emitió una misiva por la cual reclamaban cualquier territorio descubierto o por descubrir al sur y oeste de Groenlandia. Las embajadas anglo-escandinavas son un hervidero de conflictos y los diplomáticos están en pie de guerra. '' '''Política' * El emperador anuncia públicamente su recuperación de la tuberculosis. * Se impone en todos los centros de salud, hospitales y sanatorios normas de higiene básicas para abrir el local, atender a personas y operar. * Se crea la Real Escuela de Farmacia (En escandianvo: Riktig Apotek Skola) subordinada a la Real Academia de Ciencias Naturales (En escandinavo: Kungliga Naturvetenskapliga Akademien), para investigar sobre medicamentos y curas de enfermedades. * Mediante un decreto imperial se establece que todas las ciudades deben seguir un estricto código de servicios higiénicos y de alcantarillado. ** A partir de este decreto todas las ciudades deben empezar a establecer un servicio de alcantarillado. El presupuesto de esto deberá salir de las propias ciudades y del presupuesto de los estados. * La esclavitud es abolida en toda la mancomunidad. * Se expande el número de electores, pudiendo votar cualquier persona que tenga alguna propiedad o gane más de 25 libras. * En el estado de Karlina-Johania se establece la Sociedad de Exploración (En escandinavo: Prospekteringsföretag), una asociación privada, con participación de la Real Academia de Ciencias Naturales (En escandinavo: Kungliga Naturvetenskapliga Akademien) y las Fuerzas Armadas Escandinavas (En escandinavo: Skandinaviske væbnede styrker), para el fomento de exploraciones privadas y públicas para la investigación y reclamación de África. Economía * Se mantienen las medidas aprobadas hace un año para bajar la inflación. * Se suben al 65% los intereses para importar oro, y se bajan a 3 para exportarlo. Se espera que esta medida acabe con la inflación y estabilice los precios. * Se establece la Cámara rural de crédito (En escandinavo: Landdistrikter kreditkammer) en el estado de Dinamarca para industrializar el campo. * Se estimula la industria financiera a partir de la creación de bolsas menores en Estocolmo, Copenhagen, Cristiania y Johania, todas ellas subyugadas a la bolsa de Skandinavissktad. * Se redacta y establece un código de comercio donde se reúnan todas las normas comerciales. Este código tendrá un carácter liberal y librecambista. * A fin de hacer crecer la economía se facilita la creación de nuevos comercios a partir de una burocracia eficiente y rápida. * En Islandia se construye la primera fábrica de conservas de pescado. Diplomacia * Se inaugura la Conferencia de Skandinaviskstad con la participación del Reino de Italia, el Imperio Alemán, el Imperio Mexicano, la República de Anatolia, el Imperio de Brasil, el Imperio de Gran Bretaña, Grecia,... * Se pide a todos los países europeos y americanos acudir a la conferencia para solucionar la galopante inflación que azota a todo el mundo. * Se envía una propuesta de protectorado hacia el Imamato de Futa Jallon con el pretexto de que su cultura peligra debido a la llegada masiva de mojes y bárbaros de otras tierras. A los tribales rebeldes capturados se les monta en dromedarios y se les da armas, se les ordena atacar al imanato para provocar el pánico, si lo hacen se les concederá la libertad y podrán vagar por la colonia libremente mientras no la ataquen. * Se declara que las islas Parry fueron confirmadas y cartografiadas por exploradores escandinavos, hasta ese momento solo se sabia de su existencia pero tampoco estaba comprobado, por ello el gobierno estatal hace saber a Gran Bretaña que las islas son Escandinavas y no las cederán a Gran Bretaña sin obtener nada a cambio. Militar * Se manda un regimiento de infantería y otro de caballería hacia Guangzhou, a las 2 fábricas que tiene el imperio, con el pretexto de guardar nuestras propiedades e intereses comerciales en la región. * Se forma un regimiento de infantería, el Antillernas regement, y el primer regimiento de artillería costera, el Antilles kustartillerieregiment, en las Antillas Escaninavas. Estos regimientos tendrán el cuartel en el fuerte '' Christiansværn'' de Christiansted, aunque estarán esparcidas por todas las islas como medida defensiva. Colonización * Se siguen enviando chinos, a falta de europeos, a las colonias Escandinavas africanas. ** Allí se establece un programa de educación para que aprendan el idioma y se adapten a la cultura Escandinava. * La colonia de Groenlandia se expande hacia las islas de Parry. border|30px Países Bajos economía *Se mantienen las medidas para bajar la inflación *Se construirán fabricas de procesamiento de alimentos en Ámsterdam y Goringia *Se seguirá con el impuso a la agricultura local y la paga de créditos a la población de Bajos recursos *Se fomentara la preparación d e profesionistas en el País para mejorar la educación y en un futuro la economía de Países bajos Diplomacia *Se acepta la propuesta Marroquí este año se envían un diplomático y un grupo d e 15 profesores a Teuton, Marruecos para iniciar el trato que los marroquíes ofrecieron a Países bajos *Se enviara un embajador a la conferencia de Eskandinavistad para fijar las exportaciones de Oro *Reconocemos al Imperio Alemán y a al rey de Prusia como su emperador Publico *El Rey Guillermo II celebra el primer año de su gobierno esperando ser un buen gobernante para el pueblo Neerlandés Publico *Se continúan el mejoramiento de las Escuelas y hospitales *Se mantendrá la remodelación de Ámsterdam Colonias * Fomentamos la migración de Holandeses a Las indias orientales *En Guyana impulsamos la construcción de Mas villas con migrantes Europeos y la explotación maderera y pesquera de la Región *reclamamos Bali como colonia Holandesa Militar: *La flota holandesa apoyará a la británica en sus operaciones. border|30px Principado de Serbia Diplomacia * Se envían diplomáticos a Bulgaria y se le envía una petición de alianza. Político * Se brinda la oportunidad a todos los turcos y albaneses musulmanes (Especialmente de Kosovo) de abandonar el país y las zonas ocupadas pudiendo llevarse todos los bienes que convengan. Los que decidan quedarse tendrán que verse vistos a vivir bajo las condiciones que se les implore tras la guerra. * El príncipe exige a los serbios la votación de un referéndum para decidir si los Obrenovich vuelven al poder o no tras la guerra. * Se les otorgan los mismos privilegios de los serbios a todos los montenegrinos cristianos que ahora vivan en el país. * Se ordena la reconstrucción de puertos destruidos durante la guerra y la construcción de otros nuevos para poder construir posteriormente una flota. Economía * Teniendo ahora acceso al mar, el Estado decide buscar nuevos acuerdos comerciales con Italia y Francia. * A su vez, se reforzará el comercio con Grecia, Bulgaria y Rumanía. Militar *30.000 soldados serán enviados junto al ejército griego para la captura de Constantinopla. *10.000 Son enviados a la franja turca que queda entre Grecia y Bulgaria con tal de respaldar a los dos bandos. *20.000 son enviados por la zona oeste de Macedonia con destino la ciudad de Bitola para terminar la ocupación de toda la zona. border|30px Reino de España Política: * El Presidente del Consejo de Ministros, Francisco Cea Bermúdez, observando la organización territorial de España, decide realizar una nueva, aunque el único cambio es la adición de la provincia de Albacete a la región de Murcia. ** En dicha reforma se reconoce las siguientes lenguas como cooficiales en sus respectivas regiones: euskera, catalán y gallego. * Se comienza a trasladar parte de la población catalana a los dominios de la Corona española en el Mediterráneo con tal de ayudar a la desaparición del italiano en dichas regiones. Para facilitar este traslado se reducirán los costes de viaje a todo ciudadano nacido en Cataluña que decida ir a dichos dominios. ** Aprovechando la eliminación de aduanas interiores se comienzan a introducir productos y población castellana y andaluza en la región anteriormente mencionada con tal de reducir el uso del catalán paulatinamente. Economía: * El Ministro de Hacienda, Alejandro Mon, tras planearlo con Ramón de Santillán durante el año anterior, realiza una reforma tributaria sobre todo el sistema de impuestos, introduciendo los principios tributarios liberales. ** Se eliminan las aduanas interiores, los diezmos, la alcabala y los millones. ** Se da más importancia a los impuestos directos: *** Contribución sobre bienes inmuebles, cultivos y ganadería: según las previsiones presupuestarias debía cubrir aproximadamente el 25% de los ingresos del Estado. *** Subsidio industrial y del comercio: empiezan a gravar las actividades industriales y comerciales, dividiéndose en dos partes, una fija y otra variable proporcional. ** Respecto a los impuestos indirectos: *** Se crea un impuesto de consumo de especies determinadas, rentas de estancos y monopolios (tabaco, sal y loterías) y el gravamen del consumo de bebidas alcohólicas, el aceite de oliva, el jabón y la carne. *** Derecho de hipotecas, grava la transmisión, arrendamiento y el establecimiento de cargas sobre bienes inmuebles. * La reforma tributaria se pondrá en práctica a partir del 1 de junio de 1841. Gracias al cambio de la moneda se evitarán fraudes mayores y se podrá recaudar una mayor cantidad de metal, que será fundido en lingotes para ser enviado a Brasil; cuidándonos igualmente de no quedarnos sin moneda que ofrecer a la población. Diplomacia: * El Reino de España ofrece a Brasil el envío de cuantiosas toneladas de plata y oro entre 1842 y 1847, lo que será una gran ganancia de metales para el Estado brasileño, que podrá invertir dicho material en la carretera nacional que está construyendo. A cambio solicitamos la cesión del archipiélago de Fernando de Noronha como un dominio de la Corona española. ** border|25px Brasil: Se aceptan las condiciones propuestas por el Reino de España * Se acata la decisión de la Unión Hispánica de Aduanas de reducir la producción de oro y plata. Solicitamos especialmente a México y Perú que reduzcan su producción. Militar: * Se comienza a plantear la reorganización total del ejército. Si la paz con el Reino Unido es firmada se procederá a ello. * Se continúa con la dura campaña militar contra los rebeldes cubanos, enviaremos refuerzos desde Puerto Rico si es necesario. border|30px Reino de Grecia Político * Se celebra la boda real entre el heredero y príncipe Jorge y la princesa María Carlota. * Los territorios liberados de Bulgaria estarán bajo dirección greco-búlgara hasta la paz. Igual con los territorios de Macedonia. * En Albania trabajaremos junto con la población para administrar conjuntamente el territorio. Diplomático * Al emperador austriaco le pedimos que no se retire de la guerra de forma unilateral, pues traiciona a sus aliados y demuestra que no puede ser emperador de la ilustre Alemania. * Reconocemos al nuevo emperador alemán y le deseamos suerte en su gobierno. * Damos nuestro pésame a la familia imperial mexicana y a todo el pueblo de México por la pérdida de su emperatriz. Económico * Se mantienen las políticas del año pasado. * Se funda la por parte del Banco de Grecia la Cámara de Crédito Rural para industrializar el campo y la Cámara de Inversiones para fortalecer la actual industria. * Ofrecemos a Marruecos establecer una ruta comercial con los acuerdos ya pactados entre ambos. ** border|25px Dinastía Alauí: '''Se acepta la propuesta griega, deseando una buena relación comercial entre griegos y marroquíes que nos ayude a prosperar mutuamente * Se inauguran las líneas de Atenas-Esparta y de Atenas-Messolongi. * Continúan las obras en la Vía de Suez. Esperamos que el próximo año esté funcional. '''Militar *Las 3 legiones de Burgas bajarán tomando la costa hasta Constantinopla, donde se unirán a las 10 legiones que ya asedian la ciudad. *Las 2 legiones en Macedonia tratarán de ocupar el máximo posible del territorio yendo pueblo por pueblo. La Guardia Nacional que se encuentra custodiando la frontera con Macedonia se encargará de vigilar las localidades tomadas y de mantener el orden. *Cuatro de las cinco legiones de Plovdiv tomarán las localidades cercanas para crear un perímetro de seguridad. La legión restante se quedará en Plovdiv para defender la ciudad. *Dos de las cinco legiones en Albania avanzarán hacia el Este para tomar posiciones en Macedonia. *Las dos legiones que se quedaron custodiando en Tracia tomarán la ciudad de Galípoli. *Asedio de Constantinopla: A las 8 legiones que están asediando Constantinopla se le suman las 3 que vienen de Burgas. Se cañoneará la muralla para derribarla. Esperamos que con nuestra artillería más nuestro gran cañón logren romper la muralla. Una vez se rompa la muralla las 11 legiones que asedian la ciudad la asaltarán para tomarla (110.000 soldados). *Nuestra flota que bloquea por mar Constantinopla servirá de apoyo en su toma por tierra. border|30px Reino de Italia Política: * Se abren escaños para diputados por toda la región de la Toscana en el Parlamento Central de Cagliari y el Parlamento del Norte. * La constitución italiana es modificada por el parlamento con mayoría absoluta, el nuevo artículo proclama a Italia como ¨Nación histórica única e indivisible¨ * Casamiento del heredero real Víctor Manuel II con Augusta Bonaparte. * Jerónimo I Bonaparte es proclamado con el título hereditario aceptado por el parlamento de ¨Rey de todos los italianos¨ (con respecto a las comunidades mayoritarias y minoritarias a través del mundo de etnia, pasado o lengua italiana, algo como el ¨Rey de los Helenos¨ en Grecia). Economía * Desaparición de la Lira, la moneda desaparece y es reemplazada por una nueva, de nombre ¨Denario¨, con exactamente los mismos valores de moneda que la lira. * En la nueva moneda, las de oro tendrán la denominación popular de ¨Ducado¨ y las de plata de ¨Florines¨. * Tras cambiar la moneda, al momento de cambiar de divisa se fija que la tasa de cambio sea tres liras por denario, esto se espera que reduzca la circulación y detenga de manera efectiva la inflación (esto lo hizo Hungría en NLT tras la SGM). * Se impondrá una hipoteca legal sobre las tierras y bienes del estado, que sirvan como respaldo de la nueva moneda (medida de Weimar en NLT). * Se reducirá la emisión monetaria para reducir el déficit y de paso cambiar las expectativas. * Se dejarán de importar el oro y la plata. * Se mantendrá la producción de oro y plata a niveles moderados, algo precarios. * Se eliminará el oro restante de circulación (por esto, me refiero al oro que ¨sobre¨ comparado al que había antes de la crisis). * Para asegurar la eliminación del oro sobrante, se pasará del patrón plata o bimetálico al patrón oro. * Los intereses para la exportación de oro se bajan al 5%, esperando que bajen los precios. * Se usarán grandes cantidades de plata en proyectos de materiales de construcción, como vigas, y en armamento y herramientas, para así poder reducir al mínimo este metal y estabilizar los precios. Los capitalistas y burgueses podrán comprar igualmente estos excedentes para sus propios interéses. * Se reducen los impuestos para facilitar el comercio interior y facilitar la estabilización de los precios. * Todo estará activo hasta que los precios se estabilicen, tras eso, las cosas volverán a ser como antes. * Inicio de gran cantidad de generación de empleo y producción en el norte en los sectores mineros de los Alpes (exceptuando oro y plata), madereros de Piamonte y Lombardía, pesqueros de Liguria y en los agrico-agropecuarios en general. * La estimulación de la economía local del norte se hará con el inicio de construcción de un sistema de puentes sobre los ríos Reno y Po, además del inicio de la construcción de la Universidad de Milán (con avances lentos y precarios, pero seguros) y la expansión de la Universidad de Florencia, la cual será proclamada ¨vértebra científica del estado¨. * Los excedentes de productos en el sur pasarán a ser vendidos a los principales socios interesados, Grecia, Albania, Montenegro, Francia y Brasil. Militar. * La Expedición de los Mil sigue, se refuerzan las bajas y las necesidades de las tropas y se les manda al Ducado de Módena y al resto de ducados menores más reducidos a su alrededor. De paso, la financiación a los movimientos rebeldes e italianistas en la zona serán financiados por autoridades y personalidades romanticistas de gran renombre y fortuna, y como siempre, por nuestro estado y Francia. Diplomático. * Es bien sabido que, nuestra flota fue destruída en la guerra en su casi totalidad, así que, al Reino Unido se le propone un tratado de cooperación en capacitación, entrenamiento y desarrollo mutuo de naves de guerra mutuo llamado ¨Navale Entente¨, con Alessandro de Rege di Gliffenga como encargado de supervisación por parte de Italia. * En caso de que las revoluciones de Módena funcionen, se les buscaría hacer lo mismo que a Toscana, Lucca y Parma. * Se mandan condolencias a la familia real mexicana por la muerte de la emperatriz, tía de Víctor Manuel II. ** Gran Bretaña: '''Se acepta la Naval Entente. border|30px '''Reino de Portugal Politica: *El Ministerio y Reino de Portugal promueven la pacificacion interna de Portugal, ya con los conflictos internos resueltos. *Se crea un fondo que sera destinado a la reparacion interna del Reino, por los daños que este recibio durante los conflictos y las guerra liberales, ademas de que se espera que el financiamiento ayude a reducir la circulacion del oro. (Aunque esto supongo que se habria implementado antes... Tecnicamente, yo lo pongo por si acaso) *El hijo del primer ministro José Bento Travassos es nombrado secretario colonial de Angola y es enviado alla como representante mayor de la voluntad del Reino. Diplomacia: *Tras lograr una estabilidad politica relativa en el Reino se anuncia publicamente que el pais esta dispuesto a mejorar las relaciones internacionales que pudieron haberse perjudicado por el conflicto interno. *Se envian embajadores a Mexico y Colombia para establecer los pactos comerciales con los mismos. *Se reconoce al Imperio Aleman como nacion soberana. *Se envian condolencias al Imperio Mexicano y a la familia imperial por la muerte de la emperatriz. Economia: *Se implementan medidas contra la inflacion reciente debido a la sobre oferta de oro. *Se crea una comision para reducir internamente el valor del oro y la plata y asi reducir su circulacion. Dicha comision estaria influenciado segun las fuerzas del mercado. *Se reducen levemente los impuestos para evitar estancar la economia. *Se establecen politicas para reducir casi en su totalidad la importancion del oro y fomentar la exportacion del mismo. Militar: *El primer Ministro José Travassos inicia planes para la reforma de la Guardia Nacional, una modernizacion de la misma ademas de un aumento relativo de efectivos. Colonizacion: *Se envian y se apoya el establecimiento de colonos en las colonias de Africa, especificamente en la colonia de Angola para expandir el dominio sobre la costa hacia el sur de la region. *Se funda la ciudad y fortaleza de Mossâmedes al sur de Angola para distribuir el control de la colonia y expandirlo hacia el sur. *Los ciudadanos que acepten migrar a las colonias recibiran una renta (solo una) aprovechando el exendente del oro y fomentando a establecerse en las colonias portuguesas. border|30px Imperio del Japón Sociedad: *Las noticias sobre la victoria en Goyang son empleadas como propaganda para impulsar la doctrina kokutai y el reclutamiento militar. *El ministro de educación intensifica la promoción de la educación bajo el plan educativo formulado, también añadiendo valores artísticos a la misma. Administrativo: *Se funda la Academia Imperial Militar de Tokio, donde se instruirá una educación secundaria militarizada bajo los códigos morales que forman la sociedad japonesa. *Se funda el Ministerio de Agricultura. **Con este, nace también el Departamento de Registro de Tierras. *Los bonos de tierra serán abolidos; todas las direcciones, clasificaciones zonales e información de superficie recaerán sobre el Departamento de Registro de Tierras, en busca de optimizar el trabajo. *La Gobernación Provisional de Taiwán procederá a administrar en su totalidad la isla, con el apoyo de las fuerzas japonesas. Economía *Con la construcción de la fábrica de seda a las afueras de Tokio, el Ministerio de Finanzas formula y pone en marcha un programa industrial visto a largo plazo: **Se promulgan medidas liberalizadoras y se intensifica desarrollo de la banca para permitir la industrialización del país y promover el sector privado. **Como parte del programa, se inicia la construcción de fábricas, que serán vendidas a los zaibatsu. **Se contacta a los principales zaibatsu de Japón para ser los principales protagonistas del proyecto, buscando la participación directa de estos en el mismo. **Se promueve la inversión de las clases adineradas de Japón en el proyecto. *Para evitar consecuencias sobre el sector agrícola, el Ministerio de Agricultura, trabajando de la mano con el Departamento de Registro de Tierras, se enfocarán en mantener la venta y administración de tierras. *Se pone en marcha también la construcción de un astillero en Yokohama y otro astillero en Tokio, que serán vendidos a la empresa Yasuda. *Se pone en construcción también un navío de línea y cuatro fragatas. Militar: Corea: *Tras la victoria en Gaoyang, 10 000 hombres más son embarcados a Corea. *A principios de marzo inician las operaciones para expulsar al Imperio Qing de Corea; primeramente se envían agentes tras las líneas para solicitar el apoyo de la población coreana, ya sea para sabotear, engañar o rebelarse en contra de los ocupantes chinos, informando también de la victoria en Goyang y la recaptura de Pionyang. *Inicia el avance hasta Kaechon, empleando las tácticas de Goyang, con un bombardeo previo de artillería sobre las fuerzas enemigas, para posteriormente iniciar el avance. De caer Kaechon, se procederá a la última ofensiva contra Kusong, para la expulsión definitiva de los invasores de Corea. *De ser expulsadas las fuerzas invasoras, las tropas se mantendrán en las cercanías del río Yalu. No se procederá a cruzar el río, se esperarán ordenes tras las fronteras coreanas. *Cinco fragatas y dos navíos navíos de línea serán enviados a la desembocadura del río Yalu, para asegurar el control del río de retirarse los invasores. *En caso de que la Dinastía Qing no acepte la paz propuesta enviada por la coalición en agosto: **La flota en el río Yalu iniciará su bloqueo sobre Dandong, para asegurar el pase del río, mientras que las fuerzas en la frontera se movilizarán para la toma de la ciudad. **De caer Dandong, iniciará el avance por la costa sur de Manchuria, para la toma de la ciudad de Dalian. **Cuatro fragatas se sumarán a la flota del río Yalu, y procederán a establecer un bloqueo naval sobre Dalian, para forzar a su caída. border|30px Imperio Qing Política Exterior: * Es momento de asegurar el liderazgo chino en Asia. En Vietnam '''se impone la instalación de un Estado pro-chino y pro-Qing, la formación efectiva de un Estado títere. **Siguiendo lo establecido por el padre del emperador actual, se renombra al país como '''Việt Nam. **Se reinstaura la dinastía Lê, la cual todavía era considerada legítima por muchos en Vietnam. Los integrantes de la anterior familia imperial son encarcelados, torturados y en muchos casos incluso ejecutados, sufriendo una gran persecusión. **El orden social se vuelve rígidamente confuciano y se refuerza la política ortodoxa y aislacionista vietnamita. Muchos oficiales chinos se integran al gobierno vietnamita. **Se garantiza formalmente la independencia y soberanía vietnamita. Se le considerará como un "gran aliado del Imperio Qing" y se mantendrán fuertes relaciones comerciales, políticas y militares con esta nación. El Imperio Qing también garantiza que supervisará la paz y el bienestar de Vietnam. Política Interior: * Finalmente, por recomendación del Movimiento del Manto Imperial, que ya ha tomado gran fuerza en el Gran Consejo e incluso en la Corte, se crea el Ministerio de Instrucción y Civilización, el cual se encargará del aparato de propaganda y todo lo relacionado a la educación pública, lo cual se profundizará en el futuro. El Movimiento del Manto Imperial y el Movimiento de Educación Imperial se funden en este nuevo organismo, por fin teniendo representación institucional. Economía/Obras Públicas: * Debido al cese del escaso comercio exterior y la necesidad de que el gobierno se enfoque en la guerra, se ejerce el Decreto de Protección Local '''en el cual se ordena a todos los gobernadores provinciales a enfocarse en la autosuficiencia de sus regiones, por sobretodo mediante fomento agrícola. * Se realizan expropiaciones de terrenos agrícolas en una '''reforma agraria '''que busca repartir en más manos campesinas las tierras para así mejorar la productividad y diversificar la producción. El campesino terrateniente se vuelve un importante agente de la sociedad. * Poco a poco se comienza la construcción de un nuevo arsenal en '''Beijing, la capital, el cual es un ambicioso proyecto de un gran complejo de infraestructura y una ingente mano de obra para la producción de armas de infantería, caballería y artillería. Este megaproyecto se llamará Arsenal Capital del Dragón Imperial. * Se comienza a realizar un pequeño ahorro anual de oro y plata en el tesoro público para evitar la pobreza estatal en el futuro. * Por iniciativa del Ministerio de Instrucción y Civilización, se intenta retomar el plan de construcción de bibliotecas en zonas interiores del país. Se mantiene la meta de una biblioteca a por provincia. Por temor a los bombardeos, por ahora se deja de lado este trabajo en las zonas costeras. Militar: * exenta por falta de envío dentro de tiempo. Tratado de Nanking La coalición propone a la dinastía Qing el siguiente tratado, que será firmado el 8 de agosto en un barco en la ciudad de Nanking. *25px General: **Establecimiento de consulados en Pekín. **Establecimiento de un Asentamiento Internacional en Taku (Tianji). **Apertura de puertos chinos al libre comercio. **Reparaciones de guerra de un equivalente a 21 millones de libras. **border|25px Imperio Qing: '''Dadas las muestras de la superioridad de fuego enemiga y la situación de las defensas costeras chinas, se aceptan los puntos. Sin embargo, las reparaciones de guerra no se harán inmediatamente sino que poco a poco en los años venideros. Además, los consulados estarán supervisados por el Ministerio de Diplomacia chino. *border|25px '''Francia: **Liberación de Vietnam como un estado plenamente independiente. **Cesión de Hainan. **Cesión de un enclave en Beihai. **Cesión de Yantai (Port Arthur). **border|25px Imperio Qing: '''Se aceptan los puntos. El primer punto resulta redundante públicamente debido a las declaraciones respecto al Estado de Vietnam y la instauración de un gobierno fiel al Qing, pero de todos modos se firma para agilizar el proceso de paz. *border|25px '''Japón: **Reconocimiento de Karafuto como parte de Japón. **Reconocimiento del Imperio de Corea. **Cesión de Taiwán a Japón. **border|25px Imperio Qing: '''Se aceptan los puntos. *border|25px '''Reino Unido: **Cesión de las Kinmen y Hong Kong como territorios de ultramar del Reino Unido. **Cesión de Zhanjiang. **Preferencia de la producción de la Malaya en la importación de materiales industriales por parte del Imperio Qing. **Cese de la persecución y criminalización del comercio de opio. **border|25px Imperio Qing: '''Se aceptan los puntos, pero inmediatamente se promulga un decreto para que perseguir el consumo y la tenencia de opio por parte de habitantes propios del Imperio Qing. *border|25px '''Países Bajos: **Cesión de las Paracelso. **border|25px Imperio Qing: '''Se acepta el punto del tratado. * border|25px '''Imperio Qing: '''Conforme al tratado, se realiza una campaña de emigración desde los territorios entregados a los beligerantes a otras zonas del imperio, prometiendo pequeños subsidios a las familias para empezar nuevas vidas. Se intenta una repartición poblacional equilibrada a la fuerza en caso de éxito de la campaña. También se solicita que ''"conforme a la disposición diplomática del Imperio, se tome la responsabilidad de deshacerse de la amenaza pirata jiyu debido al estado de la flota Qing, la cual resultará perjudicial para todos quienes comercien en aguas chinas". ** 25px|border Piratas de Jiyū: '''Al terminar la guerra con las potencias europeas los piratas de jiyu se retiraran de todo territorio chino de facto, sin pero llevarse a aquella gente que han decidido venir con nosotros voluntariamente. Por ultimo, donado que nadie los controla, Jiyu se quedara con pratas. ** 25px|border '''México: En vista de la firma de los tratados de paz con China, las relaciones tanto diplomáticas como comerciales regresarán a la normalidad con los estados europeos y asiáticos (Japón) involucrados. border|30px Estado de Libertalia (Jiyū no ji) Política: *Ante las varias ideas de como gobernar libertalia y en que convertirla (y gracias a la influencia de algunos libros y ensayos politicos) se crean algunas asociaciones: los moristas (aquellos que quieren seguir el modelo de Tomas de Moro y la ciudad del sol), Los Platonista (aquellos que quieren seguir el modelo de la Republica de Platon), los Socialistas (que siguen el socialismo), los conservadores o Libertalistas (quienes no quieren que nada cambie)... entre otros *Se crea una imprenta para poder crear panfletos para reclutar, libros y periodicos para entretener (se crea el periodico "El grito del Aguila" ) Militar: *Para solucionar el problema de la incomunicacion, utilizamos un barco que se mueva por las zonas conquistadas para informar de los movimientos de los demas *Las fuerzas estacionadas en senya (unas 8000) parten a conquistar las paracel (7000) y las pratas (1000) (dejando un pequeño contingente de soldados de 900 de brunei en Senya) *Ante la noticia del desembarco de en Tianji, algunos ex-exploradores franceses ven la oportunidad de que nos tengan en cuenta y piden de participar bajo bandera francesa, cosa que los demas libertalios de kutai y brunei aceptan. Se mandan unos 5000 hombres de libertalia brunei y kutai participando bajo bandera francesa, se le informa a los oficiales franceses de esto (el jugador ya esta informado) Se esperan respuestas... border|30px Dinastía alauí POLÍTICA INTERNA * El conflicto con los Benemerines y los jefes tribales de la Zona Mauritana queda zanjado tras un acuerdo real sobre el transporte de especias.(A partir de ahora ellos dominaran los caminos del sur bajo gestión del gobierno central y bajo la autoridad de un Visir real). * Debido al aumento de los precios con la subida de la cantidad de oro en el mercado, el Consejo real ha visto con buenos ojos bajar un 5% la dependencia de la moneda marroquí.(Que aunque sigue el patrón plata tiene un 20% de dependencia del oro), hasta nuevas fluctuaciones del mercado. * Se aumentará la capacidad comercial con el objetivo de materializar una mejora en la Hacienda Marroquí, para ello los productos marroquíes recibirán una compensación que les permita ser atractivos al resto del Mercado internacional * Se Construyen 2 fábricas de explotación metalúrgica en Fez., las obras son llevadas acabo tras la mejora de los diezmos, una hacienda más efectiva y cierto desarrollo de la capacidad privada de Nobles y Burgueses.(Las fábricas se unirán a las ya construidas y verán reforzado los negocios de explotación minera en el Atlas y aledaños) * Se comienza la construcción del alcantarillado en Casablanca y Marrakesh, con el objetivo de la mejora del nivel y calidad de vida de la población; que venía sufriendo repuntes de enfermedades venéreas y contagiosas por la obstrucción de residuos y basuras en los talleres y nuevos centros de fabricación POLÍTICA CULTURAL * Se construyen varios centros educativos en las zonas del Rif, Sifni y Tetuán.(El objetivo es instruir a cada vez mayor número de población). * Se inicia la mejora de los servicios educativos en las 3 Universidades del país.(Se instalan materias de construcción, especialización técnica y literatura universal). Pese a ello las universidades se seguirán rigiendo bajo el código islámico del país, y serán mandadas por los religiosos POLÍTICA ESTRUCTURAL * Mejora tendida en el tiempo de los caminos hacia los principales focos de desarrollo.(El Mazkhen pactará en el próximo turno si saca un mayor porcentaje de dinero en impuestos para dinamizar la construcción de estos) POLÍTICA MILITAR * Se instruyen otros 10,000 hombres, además de nutrir a 3 cuerpos acantonados en Oudja y Nador de Artillería pesada y morteros.(Todos ellos construidos en Fez) DIPLOMACIA * Continúan las buenas relaciones internacionales por la mejora del comercio y la capacidad adquisitiva del Reino. Se vuelve a solicitar la misma propuesta al Gobierno holandés que fue enviada el año anterior: * Se solicita un pacto comercial con Holanda.(Se le pide al país que nutra de docentes para sus universidades y técnicos capacitados para sus fábricas que instruyan a la población local, y que garanticen la mejora sostenida de la explotación metalúrgica ahora algo detenida). A cambio Holanda recibirá ventajas comerciales en Los Dos Puertos Abiertos del Reino, donde podrá implantar industria bajo capital holandés, siempre y cuando se acepten las leyes locales y espirituales, y se pague un diezmo del 30% sobre la producción total a la Hacienda Marroquí.(Sin olvidar que deberán consultar los decretos sobre los trabajadores marroquíes al Consejo Real o a su Majestad). A cambio los extranjeros verán respetados sus derechos allá donde se instalen y podrán seguir con su culto, siempre y cuando no intercedan en el de la mayoría de la población.(Evidentemente pagarán un impuesto por instalarse y podrán quedarse con todas sus ganancias una vez diezmadas por el Mazkhen). El embajador Marroquí, el Consejo Real y el Monarca esperan ansiosos la respuesta del gobierno de Holanda y esperan que sea del agrado de estos. '1842' América: *Se crea en Colombia la idea del Dikaismo, en la cual se plantea que si los poderes judiciales de un país violan la legalidad, estos y sus leyes dejan de tener validez y por ende, el estado deja de existir. *Los centralistas caen frente a los federalistas aunque claman todavía la ilegalidad de esta acción. *Perú aumenta su presencia en Acre frente a las pretensiones brasileñas. *Inflación record en Brasil. *Estados Unidos provee suministros y apoyo a los Rebeldes del Quebec frente al bloqueo británico. *Resistencia de Quebec, caída de Ottawa. Europa: *Crisis económica en Francia. *Perdidas económicas en las colonias escandinavas por la abolición de la esclavitud. *El Cañón Griego explota al realizar un disparo a tropas turcas, provocando la explosión de depósitos de pólvora griegos y la muerte de decenas de soldados. *Batalla de Constantinopla, con victoria turca hace que el asedio continúe. *Los militares franceses instan al Emperador a declarar la guerra a Alemania. *Napoleón II se enferma de gota. Asia: *Vietnam mantiene su fidelidad a China. *Resistencia en los territorios ocupados por extranjeros en China. *Levantamiento anti-turco en Bagdad. *Avance ruso sobre Armenia. África: *Levantamiento Bereber contra las reformas del Sultán. Oceanía: *Los nativos de Balinés prestan su apoyo a los neerlandeses. *En Nouvelle-Canaries ocurre un levantamiento popular contra las autoridades francesas que logran expulsarlas del Archipiélago de las Islas Menores de la Sonda, estas inspiradas en la emancipación americana, piden apoyo de otras potencias europeas. border|30px Estados Unidos Política y Gobierno: *1842 será un año muy ajetreado para el Congreso. Están en espera de aprobación: la tarifa anual de 22% propuesta por el Ejecutivo, para suplir la deuda de $10,000,000 que mantiene el Estado actualmente. A pesar de este déficit, se aprueba un fondo de $200.000 para reparar a las familias cherokees afectadas por los traslados del la administración anterior. *Entra al congreso el proyecto de convertir Florida en un estado. *Adicionalmente se decretan las Actas para la efectiva colonización del Pacífico ''las cuales incluyen un fondo para la colonización del Oregón. En este particular se promueve el traslado de unos 500 a 1000 colonos a Portland, el cual será fundado oficialmente, a pesar de que existe un asentamiento con unas 400 almas desde 1830. '''Economía:' *Se rechaza el proyecto de un tercer Banco Nacional, en favor de hacer más fuertes los ya existentes. *Se designan fondos generales para varias industrias bélicas y navales. Militar: *Se crea un proyecto para fortificar la frontera americano-canadiense en su extensión más occidental. *Un total de 2.500 soldados y 500 jinetes se acuartelarán en el Oregón permanentemente, para asegurar la soberanía estadounidense al sur del paralelo 49 norte. Se ordena el inicio de la construcción de un astillero militar en Portland y la fortificación de Astoria, en la costa. *Se trasladarán vía Estrecho de Magallanes dos navíos de guerra a Portland. Además se iniciará el proceso de anexión de Hawaii a los Estados Unidos Relaciones Exteriores: * Con visión de futuro, el Presidente John Tyler veta las decisiones del Congreso de suministrar los rebeldes canadienses y se cancelan todas las entregas de suministros. 4000 soldados son dispersados por la frontera de Maine y los Grandes Lagos, para anunciar el decreto de forma efectiva y consecuentemente detener a quienes intenten traspasar la frontera con envíos de suministros. * Se insta al Reino Unido a acercarse a parlamentar sobre muchos temas, tal y cómo se dio en el Webster-Ashburton Treaty ''y aún más asuntos, de forma que las relaciones entre ambas potencias se normalicen. Agradecemos la gentileza con que se han tratado a los norteamericanos capturados en Canadá. Todos los puntos a tratar serán expuestos en breve. ** Se establecerá definitivamente la frontera en el Maine. ** Se definirá la frontera en los Grandes Lagos y occidente. ** Se intentará definir la frontera en el Oregón, siendo esta favorable al Reino Unido y a los Estados Unidos. Sería una frontera en el paralelo 49 norte, respetando la soberanía británica sobre la Isla Vancouver. * Tratado comercial con Alemania. Apertura de embajada y consulado con la nueva nación. ** border|25px '''Alemania: '''Se acepta el tratado comercial. * Mejora en todo ámbito de las relaciones con el Imperio mexicano. Se plantea la ampliación de las embajadas mutuas. Incluso se podría construir una línea férrea con financiamiento compartido para conectar ambas potencias. ** 25px|border '''México': Se apoyará la ampliación de embajadas mutuas, viendose esto con buenos ojos. El proyecto ferroviario permanecerá como una idea a mediano plazo para el gobiero mexicano. * El Presidente John Tyler envía una carta de puño y letra a Napoleón II, agradeciéndole su disposición al diálogo y ofreciéndole disculpas por las palabras de la administración anterior, dejándolo invitado a América durante los próximos dos años a conversar sobre política y hacer chistes sobre británicos. En un tono más serio, se ofrece una ampliación de los respectivos consulados y el establecimiento de nuevos tratados comerciales. ** border|25px Francia: El Emperador Napoleón II parece estar ligeramente impresionado, en sus propias palabras: No se si tomar el coloquialismo del señor Tyler como una ofensa o como una gran muestra de camadería. Aún así, nuestro Emperador responde, en un Inglés reciente, al presidente. Aceptaremos a realizar más comercio, y se pone, para 1843, un viaje a Estados Unidos de la comitiva imperial. border|30px Federación de Colombia Política *Inician las Elecciones Generales para el Presidente de la Federación y las Elecciones del Congreso para el Primer Ministro de la Federación 1842, ganando el puesto de Presidente Santiago Mariño y de Primer Ministro José María Obando. *Con la creación del Dikaismo, el Gobierno deside dejarlos mientras estos no hagan desorden en la población más su participación queda en duda. *Con lo pocos Centralistas que aún rondan en Colombia se les deja en paz y se les da una disculpa publica. *Se dá el fomento de la Industría Privada, del apoyo y recaudación para el Ferrocarril Federal y el Camino de la Federación, la integración con los grupos Indígenas y toda la población de Colombia como uno, y apoyo a las investigaciones que estan realizando las universidades. Sociedad *Se hace publicidad, para aumentar aumentar la Unión Nacional y el apoyo al Ferrocarril. *Debido a la inestabilidad del año pasado no se pudo celebrar el Vigesimo Aniversario de la Firma de la Independencia y el Fin de la Guerra, así que se decide celebrar este años en conjunto con los 20 años del inicio del Congreso de Cucuta. *Se hace conciencia a la población de que debemos unirnos para reconstruir Cundinamarca y progresar, ademas de que se ignore mas no se prohíbe el Dikaismo. Economía *Se aplican medidas y políticas similares a las tomada en Escandinavia para hacer frente a la inflación. *Se sigue usando los excedentes que habramos tenido en años anteriores del Oro y Plata para financiar la reconstrucción de Cundinamarca. *Se fomenta y de pequeños incentivos a la construcción de Industria de Armas, Madera, Minera, Cuero,Textil, Ropa de Lujo, Seda, Muebles, y Conservas de alimentos. *Se fomenta las actividades Agropecuarias y se dan incentivos para la ampliación y modernización de estas. *Comienza las construcciones de las carreteras de los Territorios y los Estados en colonización (Orinoco, Guayana, Roraima, Boyacá, Azuay, Casanare, Jean de Azuay, Islas del Caribe) *Comienza la primera fase del Ferrocarril Federal siendo el tramo Bogotá-Caracas el primero en iniciar sus obras y dependiendo de como este nuestro recursos comenzara el tramo Maracaibo-Cartagena. *Se sigue dando incentivos para la Industria Chocolatera. *Se crean nuevas escuelas y hospitales en las zonas de colonización. *Empieza la construcción de 2 Astilleros para buques de guerra para ríos en las ciudades de Guayana y Barranquilla. Tecnología/Educación *Debido al reciente apoyo a las investigaciones varios se desiden en separar en sectores para trabajar de forma mas efectiva. **Investigaciones de Sociales, Biología, Comercio, Economía, Agraría, Naval y Exploración **Investigaciones de Tecnologias Industrial y de nuevos artefactos. ***Siendo las del Motor de Vapor y el Telegrafo las mas apoyadas. **Investigaciones de Tacticas Militares, Armas y Buques de Guerra. *Todas las Universidades, Escuela y Academías tanto civiles como militares se comprometen en ayudar en lo mas minimo con las investigaciones. Colonización *Debido a los sucesos de la Guerra de los 300 días comienzan a var mas flujo de colonos y se deciden enviar a Boyacá, Guayana, Roraima, Islas del Caribe y Azuay *Son fundados nuevos pueblos por todos los Territorios y Estados. *Son agregados al mapa varios pueblos indígenas que nos han aceptado. Militar *Construcción de nuevos buques de guerra, 6 Navíos de Línea (2 en Guayaquil, 2 en Cartagena y 2 en Esequibo), 8 Fragatas (3 en Playa de Plata, 3 en Cumaná y 2 en Panamá), 9 Corbetas (3 en Güirla, 3 en Barcelona y 3 en Esmeraldas) y 15 bergantines (5 en Esequibo, 5 en Maracaibo y 5 en Tumaco). *Se manda a las Armadas a vigilar las costas y ciudades costeras. *Se manda entre 100 a 250 hombres a varios pueblos en la zonas coloniales. *Son construido 3 Fuertes en el delta del Orinoco, 5 por el Río Esequibo, 4 a lo largo del Río Magdalena, 7 a lo largo de Río Orinoco, y entre 30 a 58 a lo largo de la Frontera con Brasil y Perú (Estos ultimos se tiene planeado que esten listo en 10 años) Diplomacia *Se manda diplomaticos a Grecia, Marruecos, Escandinavía, el Papado y Estado Unidos para abrir nuestras relaciones y ofrecerles un trato comercial. **border|25px Aceptamos a los diplomáticos colombianos y esperamos que nuestras relaciones sean fructuosas. *A Paraguay y Uruguay se mandan algunos diplomáticos para que convencan a sus gobiernos de entrar a la U.H.A. *Mandamos una misión diplomática hacía Rusía, para entablar relaciones y tal vez un trato comercial. *Nuestro portavoces en Europa siguen atrayendo emigrantes. border|30px Imperio del Brasil border|30px Imperio Mexicano Diplomacia: *Se anuncia a la corte brasileña que la princesa Teresa Guadalupe será enviada al imperio sudamericano dentro de dos años, para que sea preparado para su matrimonio con el monarca de esta nación (desconozco cual es el actual emperador, puesto que en post de 1841 se menciona a un Miguel I). *Se buscará reforzar relaciones con el Faraonato de Egipto. *Se designará un ministro plenipotenciario para los estados balcánicos, radicado en Grecia. *Se anuncia que el Emperador realizará una gira por Europa en 1845, para regresar poco antes del aniversario 25 de la independencia nacional; se enviarán los avisos respectivos a Portugal, España, Francia, Reino Unido, Bélgica, Países Bajos, Escandinavia, Alemania, Austria, Suiza, los Estados Pontificios y Grecia. **border|25px Francia: A pesar de los ultrajes cometidos por México, Francia aceptará reunirse con estos. El buen Emperador Napoleón II se ve deseoso de hablar cara a cara con su contraparte mexicana. *Se envian embajadores a China, con motivo de establecer cordiales relaciones con el imperio asiático. *Se envía un embajador a Portugal. *Una comisión es enviada a Rusia, en busca de un tratado que defina el estatus del Fuerte Ruso de Alta California. Política: *Aguascalientes es elevada a intendencia. Social: *Se celebra el vigésimo aniversario de la monarquía con fiestas populares y misas a lo largo y ancho del imperio. Familia Imperial: *El 4 de marzo se casan el príncipe Carlos de Borbón-Parma y la marquesa Dolores de Aguayo en la Catedral Metropolitana de la Ciudad de México; para su luna de miel viajaron a la zona del Bajío, para establecerse por algunas semanas en Guadalajara, donde se anuncio el embarazo de la marquesa. *Se propone el matrimonio del príncipe Felipe con la reina Isabel II del Perú. **25px|border Reino de España: Se acepta el matrimonio entre el Príncipe mexicano y la Reina peruana. *Con motivo del décimo cumpleaños del príncipe José Manuel, la familia imperial viaja a Puebla. *Los mellizos Diego Antonio y María Antonieta reciben clases particulares en el Palacio de Chapultepec. Economía: *Continuan las obras del ferrocarril México-Veracruz, bajo la custodia del gobierno imperial. *Se dan incentivos para la industria y las actividades agropecuarias. *Se mantienen políticas en busca de controlar la inflación, en base a las efectuadas en Escandinavia y Reino Unido (no me esmeraré mucho en el tema por el motivo presentado en el post de 1841). *Se mantiene el aumento ligero de salario a funcionarios públicos (si bien aun no se regresan a niveles anteriores a la crisis). *Construcción de un astillero en San Francisco. *Se restablecen las actividades regulares de la Nao de Japón y la Flota del Mediterráneo. Militar: *Se formarán escuadras navales en base a las necesidades de la Armada Imperial (se pondrán en el artículo de buques de guerra de la Armada Mexicana). *Con apoyos de la industria privada, se construyen los siguientes buques de guerra: 6 navíos de línea (3 en Campeche, 2 en Veracruz y 1 en Acapulco), 7 fragatas (4 en Navidad y 3 en Guaymas), 8 corbetas (2 en Guaymas, 5 en Coatzacoalcos y 1 en Mazatlán) y 11 bergantines (6 en Mazatlán, 3 en Campeche y 2 en Guaymas). *Se buscará contratar a militares españoles y austriacos para que enseñen en las academias militares del imperio. *Se eleva el fuerte de San Pedro (en el poblado del mismo nombre, en Alta California, 10 km al sur de la frontera con Oregón). *Se elevan dos fuertes en la costa oriental de Yucatán. *Se eleva un fuerte en el Paso del Norte. Colonización: *Se fomentará el poblamiento de la villa de San Pablo de California (a unos cuantos km del Fuerte Ruso). *Mismas políticas de colonización; especial énfasis en el noroeste y sur de Alta California, Nuevo México, Texas, Baliza y Costa de Mosquitos. Tecnología y Educación: *Se destinan recursos a las universidades de México, Guadalajara y Guatemala para la investigación científica y tecnológica (locomotora, telégrafo, barcos de vapor y demás). *Plan educativo imperial; se promoverá educación obligatoria a partir de los 8 años. *El Ministerio de Comunicaciones e Instrucción Pública se hace cargo de un recién creado sistema nacional de orfanatorios, en busca de la correcta educación de los infantes desamparados, en busca de crear ciudadanos responsables, patrióticos y con arraigada fe católica. border|30px República Argentina Diplomacia: * Trataremos de reforzar las relaciones entre nuestro país y el Imperio de Brasil. Economía: * Le aumentaremos el salario a los obreros. * Además les daremos 3 meses de descanso a nuestros obreros, de Enero a Marzo (Ésto sería como unas vacaciones pero sin Mar del Plata). * Haremos que los obreros trabajen en las mejores condiciones de vida posibles. * Invertiremos e impulsaremos mucho en la educación de nuestros jóvenes. * Siguiendo el punto anterior, crearemos varias universidades en Buenos Aíres y los alrededores. * Trataremos de mejorar la calidad de vida no sólo de los obreros, sino también de todo el pueblo argentino. Militar: * Ningún cambio en ésta sección border|30px Gran Bretaña e Irlanda border|30px Imperio Alemán Político: *Ningún cambio relevante. Económico: *Se prosiguen con los proyectos y las políticas de años anteriores, así como se empieza la construcción del Reichstag, se hará un concurso para escoger su diseño. *Se reanuda la construcción de la Catedral de Colonia. Diplomático *El rey búlgaro es recibido, a pesar de que vino en una vaca. Se le regala un caballo como gesto de buena voluntad. *Se reciben a los diplomáticos franceses de mala gana, sin embargo, que no se hagan ideas: no somos amigos, que no se atrevan a meterse e inmiscuirse donde no deban. No nos creemos su hipócrita discurso de paz. No nos extrañamos ante las intenciones de muchos generales franceses de declararnos la guerra: inténtelo, solamente. *Aprovechando el abandono de los franceses a los mexicanos, se enviarán diplomáticos para la mejora de relaciones de todo tipo. Esperamos que inicie una duradera amistad entre ambos pueblos. Militar: *Se prosigue con la ampliación de la marina, así como se expanden los puertos de Emden y Hamburgo. border|30px Reino de Baviera Social: '''Aumentan los grupos nacionalistas e independentistas en Baviera '''Economico: '''Las empresas Bavaras quieren expandirse a estados unidos, se pide su aprobación para que vayan al pais '''Milita: '''Sigue creciendo el ejercito de forma exponencial border|30px '''Reino de Sajonia Social * Incrementan las protestas nacionalistas, si bien en Sajonia fue bien recibida la unificación y en nuestro caso no hubo trabas para la creación de un estado alemán, no toda la población quedó contenta, aunque se asegura que esto incrementará nuestra seguridad y economía. border|30px Reino de Württemberg *'Social:' Con el fin de que la mayoría de la población acepte la creación del nuevo estado alemán unificado, se empezarán a buscar métodos de propaganda que promuevan el sentimiento pangermánico entre los habitantes a fin de evitar protestas e insurgencias nacionalistas. *'Diplomático:' **Se envían emisarios a Grecia con el fin de parlamentar ciertos "asuntos" relacionados al conflicto con Anatolia. ( ) **Se envía rumbo a Berlín la conocida Carta de relación del rey al joven káiser. border|30px Imperio Austriaco Economía * Se continúa con la modernización de la industria; éste año se destaca la industria ganadera. * Se envían miles de negocios a los países de América, principalmente a Estados Unidos, México, Brasil y Colombia. Política * Se eligen a nuevos gobernadores en las diferentes provincias del imperio, incluyendo a la recién integrada Bosnia. * Se envían nuevos colonos a los asentamientos en África. * Se continúa la expansión colonial; ahora se pretenden establecer nuevos asentamientos en las costas de África Oriental, el sur de la Península Arábiga, la zona de Nueva Guniea y posiblemente la región de Patagonia. Diplomacia * Se rompen relaciones diplomáticas tanto con Italia como con Francia. * Se mandan embajadores a China y Japón, con el fin de establecer relaciones diplomáticas con estos países. * Se sigue insistiento a Anatolia para que firme la paz con los países balcánicos. * Se permite la difusión cultural austriaca en los estados balcánicos. Militar * Se establecerán cuarteles militares en cada provincia y colonia del imperio, con el fin de mantener el orden y la seguridad en las zonas. Nota de Administrador: Austria no cuenta con la capacidad naval y de suministros suficiente. Xalisco (discusión) 23:22 19 oct 2017 (UTC) border|30px Imperio Francés La force, la force doit être utilisé si vous veut maint votre Empire Política y sociedad: ' *¡Ultraje! Nuestra economía se ha disminuido por acciones injustas. Como es de esperarse, esto no es por la mala administración francesa, si no por una conspiración Masónica orquestada contra el noble pueblo franco. Nuestros legítimos y totalmente imparciales periódicos informarán debidamente a esto de la población. *Intentamos calmar las ansias de guerra contra Alemania proclamando que “El destino de Francia se encuentra en extender nuestra cultura por los océanos” Promocionamos el colonialismo, el alistamiento al ejército y esta suerte de Destino Manifiesto. *Se intenta encontrar un calmante para el dolor que tiene nuestro querido Emperador por la Gota. *Desacreditamos a los republicanos, como simpatizantes de los ''Enemigos de Francia. '' Esto se hace más notorio aun cuando vemos extraños movimientos bancarios de entidades neerlandesas. Mandaremos una investigación fiscal a estudiar esto. *Continuamos con las reformas en París. '''Diplomacia: ' *Aunque reestablecemos comercios con Sudamérica, no volveremos a comerciar con aquellas naciones que han sido traidoras contra Francia. ¡No más mexicanos liberales-masones! Intensificaremos las ventas con Brasil, Colombia y Argentina por esto. *Realizamos varios viajes marítimos por el cuerno de África, con el objetivo de tomar contacto con los reinos mahometanos que se encuentren allí. *Cederemos las reclamaciones de Bali a los Países Bajos, a cambio de que estos dejen de meter sus sucias y hebreas narices en asuntos internos de La France. **border|25px '''Países bajos detendremos todo suministro a los rebeldes de Sonda lo mas pronto posible, sin embargo no aceptaremos insultos viniendo de un País como Francia. *Se mandan diplomáticos a Berlín, el objetivo es normalizar las relaciones entre Francia y Alemania. Para así crear un nuevo equilibrio europeo. *Expresamos nuestro apoyo escrito a Grecia, Serbia y Bulgaria en sus guerras contra el moribundo turco. *Debido a nuestra naciente amistad con los Estados Unidos, pedimos la licencia para crear Revolveres Colt en nuestras propias fábricas. **border|25px Estados Unidos de América: '''Aceptamos de buen grado, pero aumentamos la oferta a la creación de una oficina de desarrollo tecnológico conjunto, con sedes en París, Boston y New Orleans; los detalles de la misma serán expuestos en nuestro próximo turno. '''Militar *Se impone una nueva doctrina en la Legión Extranjera Francesa, el que será luego conocido como Revolver-et-Bayonette Con la misión de hacer más práctica las operaciones contras las guerrillas. Esta doctrina hará que los soldados aprendan el arte de las armas cuerpo a cuerpo y se especialicen en los revólveres. En caso de que no hayan révolveres disponibles, habrá pistolas de chispa. *Bloqueamos con 70 barcos todas las islas, para evitar el comercio entre los rebeldes y con el exterior. *Nuestros primeros objetivos, a principios de año y utilizando fuerzas nativas de las Celebes serán las islas de Alor y las islas Solor. *En Sumba y en Lombok nos aprovecharemos de los ríos locales, metiendo barcos de vapor por los mismos y empezando incendios con bombas explosivas que serán lanzadas desde nuestros navíos. *Desembarcaremos con unos 1.000 soldados en Sumbawa, en el estrecho donde hoy en día estaría Plampang *Mientras que en Alor, serían unos 500 soldados, la mayoría entrenados en el Revolver-et-bayonette border|30px Imperio Ruso border|30px Mancomunidad Escandianava border|30px Países Bajos Económico *Seguiremos con el impulso a la ganadería y agricultura locales *a pesar de que la crisis del oro parece haberse atenuado mantenemos las políticas anti inflación *Se aumenta la extracción de hierro y carbón *Se aumenta la producción de armas Político Se apoya a los Republicanos y financia para que estos se reactiven en contra del Imperio Francés * Se envían soldados para establecer contacto con los habitantes de Sonda Diplomático *mandamos un embajador a Japón para normalizar nuestras relaciones con la nación Asiática *Recibimos con honores al embajador venido de dicha nación Publico *mantendremos campañas de alfabetización y sanidad en todo el País *Se conmemoran 20 años desde la terrible derrota ante Francia y por la victoria contra China celebraremos a todos los soldados que volvieron de Oriente los que no y los que cayeron en Bélgica y Francia Militar *Ejercicios militares en caso de que el País corra peligro *Alistamiento de las tropas para la defensa del País *Se alista a los Barcos en el golfo de Ámsterdam *Se mantienen barcos en las Paracelso *Se alista a las tropas coloniales y se envían 10 bracos custodiando las colonias *Se envían soldados a Bali *Se comienzan las construcción de fortalezas en toda la frontera con Bélgica *Continua Ampliación de la armada Colonias *Se envían 1,000 soldados a Bali 2,00 a Java y 1,000 al resto de Colonias *Se construyen fortificaciones en las costas de las islas mencionadas *Se envían mensajes a los nativos de Bali prometiéndoles protección y respeto a su forma de vida si estos apoyan a Holanda y no interfieren en la colonización de la isla border|30px Principado de Serbia Diplomacia * Serbia añade ciertas propuestas propias para la paz con Anatolia, las cuales habrá dos opciones: ** La primera opción consistirá en la entrega de un pequeño territorio en el norte de Cirenaica (Concretamente en la actual ciudad de Kirissah) con el que Serbia pretende tener más acceso y capacidad de comercio en el Mediterráneo. Con esta opción todos los turcos y demás musulmanes que se encuentren en territorio serbio podrán regresar a Anatolia sanos y a salvos. ** La segunda opción constará en reparaciones de guerra, la exterminación o esclavitud de cualquier turco y musulmán que se encuentre en territorio serbio, dando igual si es un campesino o un general y la obtención de armas por parte de Anatolia. * En cuanto a la Liga Balcánica, se decide posponer esa proposición una vez acabada la guerra y completada la distribución de los territorios conquistados. * Los serbios que se encuentran actualmente al mando del país aceptan la alianza política y comercial búlgara y le brindan al rey búlgaro un gran festín de manjares serbios acompañados de buena música (Aunque no se incluye carne de vaca por respeto). El príncipe aprueba esto desde el exilio. * Se envían diplomáticos a Albania con tal de mejorar relaciones y conocer mejor las intenciones de este nuevo país. Político * Los generales que se encuentran actualmente al cargo del país debaten sobre permitir el regreso del príncipe al país. Se espera que posteriormente este se declare Rey y suba el ánimo a los serbios. Por el momento esto se aplazará hasta después de la guerra. * Los pequeños privilegios de los cuales poseían los musulmanes son totalmente eliminados y todos los musulmanes en el Estado son declarados ilegales. Todo aquel que se niegue a convertirse, tendrá que vérselas con el destino que se le asigne tras el tratado de paz. Económico * Comienza la reconstrucción de todas las ciudades y pueblos afectados por la guerra, así como carreteras y los posibles daños en las vías de Belgrado-Kragujevac. * Se reabren las minas de oro y plata, aunque la producción será limitada. * Se promueve la modernización de las granjas usando propaganda en el que se haga alusión a un país sin hambre y abundante en alimentos. * Comienza la construcción de lo que se espera que sea la armada serbia, además de otros barcos mercantes. Se construirán 3 fragatas de buen tamaño junto a 2 barcos mercantes. La principal ciudad y el que se espera que sea el principal puerto del país será la ciudad de "Bar", al este de Montenegro. Militar * Los 10.000 soldados que quedaban en la franja turca entre Bulgaria y Grecia ahora son enviados a Constantinopla a respaldar el asedio. * Los 20.000 restantes serán distribuidos por todo el país y en especial las zonas recién conquistadas para mantener una buena vigilancia y evitar conflictos. border|30px Reino de Bulgaria "Viva la libertad, los mártires de 1832, están orgullosos de nosotros" Política: * Es coronado como regente al héroe (de Bulgaria y de Rusia) General "Alexander Menshikov" "Alexander I de Bulgaria"(Fue un observador militar voluntario, apoyó , entrenó y lideró a las tropas regulares búlgaras en la lucha por la independencia.) Esta elección fue hecha por el Primer Congreso Búlgaro en Sofía. * El Reino de Bulgaria adopta las corrientes políticas '''''decembristas liberales, se firma la Constitución de Sofía''' en base a una monarquía parlamentaria asemejando a la Rusa en todos los sentidos. * La '''Religión Ortodoxa es promulgada como oficial. La Iglesia Búlgara Ortodoxa es la favorita entre la poblacion. * Los Movimientos Liberales y Nacionalistas mas radicales empiezan una "C''aceria de brujas"'' en contra del antiguo régimen otomano, son ejecutados, hechos prisioneros o desparecidos; todo esto secreto ante toda la sociedad. Algunas malas lenguas dicen que lo atribuyan del Congreso o son mismísimas ordenes del nuevo monarca. Economía: *''Reconstrucción'' de la zonas rurales y principalmente ganaderas. Militar: * Son enviados una fuerza expedicionaria voluntaria de 2,500 soldados para apoyar a Grecia al Asedio, algunos oficiales opinan ante el alto comando griego el planteamiento de una nueva estrategia. Diplomacia: *'"Alexander I de Bulgaria" ' Realizara una gira en Europa, para pactar nuevos tratos comerciales, políticos y crear relaciones diplomáticas, esta gira se le obsequiara a los monarcas y a sus cortes diferentes regales, como por ejemplo vacas, para demostrar que la ganadería y la agricultura búlgara tiene la calidad suficiente para impulsar un mov. económico apoyado por capital europeo. El monarca entra en cada corte o palacio con su corcel blanco. *''Visita a Belgrado: ''Se busca la firma de una alianza politica, comercial y una amistad (<3) *''Visita a Berlin: ''Se busca la firma de pactos comerciales,y la busqueda de capital industrial. Se dice que Alexander I entro en la corte alemana montado sobre una vaca, ya que "Su caballo, habia enfermado gravemente esa mañana". "Nuestras vacas son tan fuertes, por eso deben comprarlas" *'Alemania: '''Se analizará la posibilidad de inversión en Bulgaria. *Visita a Petrogrado: ''Se busca la firma de una alianza politica, comercial y una amistad (<3) *Se busca firmar una alianza con Serbia, Rusia, Romania y Bulgaria para mantener la seguridad de los estados eslavos (Que la mencionen los admins). *Se da la idea a las otras nuevas naciones de los Balcanes a firmar la "Liga de los Balcanes" para mantener la independencia, paz, soberanía y progreso mutuo de la región. border|30px Reino de España Política: * Se abren las fronteras a todos los italianos de las dependencias de la Corona española que quieran trasladarse a trabajar a Italia; para incitar este éxodo se darán pequeñas ayudas del Estado para poder asentarse en territorio continental. * Se continúa con el traslado de catalanes, valencianos y aragoneses a las dependencias del Mediterráneo con tal de obtener una mayor tasa de habitantes españoles frente a los italianos. * Se prosigue con el proceso de castellanización de Cataluña, Valencia y las Islas Baleares, ahora en las propias escuelas se fomentará el uso de la lengua española frente a las locales. Economía: * Con fondos de inversores privados se comienza a trazar una línea ferroviaria que una las localidades de Langreo y Oviedo, estará completa en 1845. * Se unen los bancos de San Carlos y San Francisco debido a la poca efectividad del primero en asuntos financieros. Tras la unificación se crea el Banco Central de España. * Se comenzará a ofrecer préstamos a burgueses o artesanos que tengan cierto poder adquisitivo con tal de fomentar la creación de pequeñas tiendas y empresas. * Se permitirá la creación de nuevos bancos privados que funcionen como sucursales menores para facilitar el trabajo del Banco Central. Diplomacia: * Tratamos de mejorar nuestra relación con Portugal, reconocemos plenamente a su gobierno liberal y a la reina María II. Les proponemos la repartición del Coto Mixto, el cual daña las economías de ambas naciones. Militar: * Se manda a la Armada Real española a vigilar sus posesiones americanas, especialmente la dependencia de la Corona renombrada como Nuevas Baleares. * A dicho archipiélago se manda un gobernador español con amplios conocimientos de portugués, le acompañarán al menos quinientos colonos venidos principalmente de Andalucía y Extremadura. * Se elimina la Milicia Urbana y se comienza a trabajar en la creación de una nueva policía militar que pueda mantener el orden y la ley en España. * Con tal de rememorar parte del pasado histórico de nuestra Nación, los regimientos de infantería pasan a ser conocidos como Tercios. * Se reduce el Ejercicio Constitucional para tener un total de 200.000 soldados peninsulares, o más bien, 50 tercios íberos. La Guardia Real seguirá con la misma cantidad de reclutas. * Los ejércitos coloniales se mantendrán con la organización de 1823, tras acabar con los rebeldes cubanos comenzaremos la reforma allí. * Mariano Ricafort, capitán general de Cuba, recibe el mando del Ejército Real de Santo Domingo; con la ayuda de la Armada Real se trasladarán los soldados a Cuba para combatir a los independentistas. * Se adquirirán las técnicas anti-guerrillas aprendidas en Filipinas para combatir al enemigo cubano. * Con tal de obtener apoyo de la población se comienza a premiar a los ciudadanos que delaten a independentistas y abolicionistas con pequeñas rentas. Tecnología: * Se comienzan a producir barcos a vapor en los puertos del Mediterráneo. Principalmente funcionarán como embarcaciones de recreo o navíos de transporte de civiles y mercancías por la zona occidental del mar. border|30px Reino de Grecia Político * Se celebra la boda del príncipe Jorge y la princesa María Carlota en Atenas. * El Rey Adolfo I inaugura desde Atenas la Vía de Suez. Esto debido a que viajar a Egipto puede ser peligroso por la Guerra de los Balcanes. Económico * La Vía de Suez es finalizada y ya está lista para ser usada. * La vía Atenas-Esparta es finalizada. * La vía Atenas-Messolongi es finalizada. * Invertiremos en la creación de una industria agropecuaria. * Comienza la construcción de una flota mercantil para mejorar el comercio en el Mediterráneo. Constará de 10 barcos mercantes. Esperamos que para el próximo año la flota esté terminada. Exploración * Terminada la Vía de Suez mandamos expediciones a la costa de África Oriental para explorarla. Militar * Las 4 legiones que están en Macedonia, las 5 legiones de Bulgaria y las 2 legiones en Galípoli se sumarán al asedio de Constantinopla. * Asedio de Constantinopla: Se cañoneará la ciudad tanto por tierra como por mar durante 3 meses o hasta que los turcos se rindan, abandonen la ciudad y los soldados que la defienden salgan y entreguen sus armas. Se les hará prisioneros pero se les tratará bien y no recibirán torturas ni vejaciones a excepción de sus generales los cuales serán apresados sin derecho alguno. * En caso de no rendirse en esos 3 meses se seguirá cañoneando la ciudad. Mientras, pequeños grupos se infiltrarán en la ciudad (esto es fácil pues ya no tiene muralla) por todos los flancos para incendiar la ciudad y causar el caos entre los defensores. En ese momento se asaltará la ciudad (o lo que quede de ella) para tomarla. En caso de salir victoriosos se hará prisionero a todo soldado turco superviviente. * Independientemente de la opción que se acabe dando, si la conquista triunfa el ejército marchará a tomar Bursa. La flota ayudará en su conquista tomando las posiciones costeras cercanas a Bursa. * Si todo el plan sale bien se propondrá la paz a la República de Anatolia con las siguientes condiciones: ** Exigidas por la coalición balcánica en su conjunto: ***Rendición de Anatolia. ***Retirada de todas sus tropas de los Balcanes. ***Cesión de los territorios Anatolios de los Balcanes a Grecia, Serbia, Bulgaria y Albania. (incluyendo Constantinopla) ***Reconocimiento de Bulgaria y Albania. ***Pacto de no agresión de 20 años con los países balcánicos. ** Exigidas por Grecia: ***Cesión de la zona marcada en el mapa border|30px Reino de Italia border|30px Reino de Portugal Politica: *Sin cambios relevantes. Diplomacia: *El reino responde al llamado del Reino Español para discutir las cuestiones relacionadas con el Coto Mixto, se envia un embajador a España y de igual manera se propone una reunion entre los lideres de las mismas naciones. *Se recibe gratamente a todos los embajadores que han decidido visitarnos este año. *Se confirma al gobierno Mexicano que el emperador sera recibido con gusto en el Reino. Asi como se recibe al embajador Mexicano. Economia: *Se continua usando el metodo aplicado años anteriores para estabilizar la economia, siempre y cuando siga existiendo exedente de oro. *El deficit del oro y plata es aprovechado para inventirlo en la industria local, asi como la creacion de mas fabricas para que Portugal se ponga al dia en cuanto a industralizacion se refiere comparado con sus vecinos Europeos... Aunque no se espera un gran cambio. Militar: *Continuan las reformas de la Guardia Nacional, el primer ministro insiste en que estos cambios son necesarios. *Esperando que aumente el numero de efectivos se aumentan moderadamente los salarios del ejercito. *Para aumentar el poder de su armada naval se mandan a construir buques de guerra de manera prudente. Colonizacion: *Se procede a explorar y establecer colonias/control alrededor de las costas del Lago Niassa (Lago Malaui) de la colonia de Mozambique. *Se envia un grupo de exploradores con el objetivo de "explorar" y si hay posibilidades de establecerse en las costas sur de la Isla de Nueva Guinea, con el apoyo o soporte de las colonias asiaticas en el timor. (Siempre y cuando la situacion economica sea favorable y permita este proyecto) *Se estudian maneras de mejorar las rutas comerciales entre las colonias, sobre todo las de la india. border|30px Imperio del Japón Político: *Tras la estadía provisional de las fuerzas japonesas en Corea una vez firmada la paz, las fuerzas japonesas regresan a Japón en marzo. *Ante el regreso triunfal de las tropas japonesas, estas realizarán a mediados de marzo un desfile en conmemoración a la victoria, con aproximadamente 20 000 soldados japoneses dirigidos en cabeza por Abe Masakiyo y 500 soldados franceses dirigidos por el asesor militar francés en Japón, Léonard Charner. **El desfile será presenciado por el mismo Emperador y el Shogun, desde el Palacio Imperial de Tokio. **El desfile marchará hasta el Palacio, donde Abe Masakiyo entregará personalmente la partitura del Battotai, para posteriormente ser entonado ante el Emperador y el Shogun. *Dos meses tras el desfile, el 14 de mayo de 1842, fallece el Shogun Tokugawa Ienari, culminando con el período del 4º unificador de Japón, siendo sucedido por su hijo, Tokugawa Ieyoshi. *Cuatro meses tras el ascenso de Ieyoshi, se discute la redacción de una constitución moderna, y así abandonar el obsoleto sistema jurídico inspirado de las leyes chinas. Así, en noviembre, se convoca a un consejo redactor, el cuál tomará en cuenta varios modelos, como las constituciones del Imperio Mexicano, Francia y Rusia, así como el modelo político británico. Diplomático: *Buscando de demostrar nuestro creciente poder naval, se envían directamente embajadores a diversos países de relevancia política, militar o comercial, escoltados por la misma Armada Imperial Japonesa. **En Europa, se enviarán embajadores a Francia, España, el Reino Unido, Rusia, Alemania, los Países Bajos, Portugal y Escandinavia. ***25px|border Alemania: Se aceptan a los embajadores japoneses. *** 25px|border Países bajos Se recibe con gusto al embajador Japonés. *** border|25px España: Se recibe al embajador de Japón. *** border|25px Francia: ¿Como rechazar a los valerosos aliados nipones? ¡Aceptaremos de buen grado! ***border|30px Portugal: Recibimos con agrado al embajador japones, siendo recibido por el Primer Ministro en la capital del Reino. **En América, se enviarán embajadores inicialmente a México, los Estados Unidos y Colombia. ***25px|border Colombia: Son bienvenidos los embajadores japoneses siendo recibidos por el mismo Primer Ministro, se le ofrece a ellos la construcción de una embajada en Bogotá y que nosotros podamos construir una en Tokio, y le mandamos una oferta para la compra gusanos de seda. *** 25px|border Estados Unidos: Se aceptan los embajadores japoneses y se envían los propios a Japón. *** 25px|border México: La embajada japonesa es recibida alegremente en el imperio, organizandose un festín en el Palacio de Chapultepec en la que se ha invitado a la respectiva comitiva nipona. Se procede a enviar un embajador a Japón. *Una vez establecida la embajada en Rusia, se propondrá la firma del Tratado de Amistad ruso-japonesa, donde se reconocerán las islas Kuriles y Karafuto como parte de Japón y se establecerá un libre comercio entre ambas naciones. *El embajador japonés en Francia una vez establecido, dará sus primeras declaraciones, en las cuales manifestará el apoyo japonés a Francia en la rebelión del Estado de la Sonda. Económico: *Continuando con el proyecto industrial: **Es fundado el Banco de Japón, que empleará la función de banco central. **Se promulga el Acta de la Nueva Moneda, que abolirá el sistema feudal que hacía que cada región controlara su propio dinero, estableciendo la hegemonía del Yen tras una década de su gradual implementación. **Se promulgan medidas liberalizadoras para permitir la industrialización del país y promover el sector privado. Administrativo: *Se construirá en las inmediaciones del Ministerio de Comercio y Asuntos Exteriores en Tokio establecimientos y oficinas destinados a ser usados por los embajadores de otros países. *Se fundan los anexos de Estudios Navales y Lenguas Extranjeras en la Universidad Imperial de Tokio. *El Ministro de Educación, Utagawa Kuniyoshi, presenta la Ley de Organización del Sistema Educativo de Japón. **Se oficializa el Plan de Estudio que enfatiza con los ideales conservadores y tradicionales que reflejan los valores japoneses, infundiendo también el kokutai como doctrina, en conjunto con conocimientos de los estudios occidentales. ***El Plan de Estudio se centra en la educación moral, las matemáticas, el diseño, la lectura y la escritura, caligrafía japonesa, la historia de Japón, la geografía, la ciencia, dibujo, el canto y la educación física. **Se establece la educación obligatoria, inspirada en los modelos de educación obligatoria prusianos. *Se inicia la construcción de instituciones educativas en varios puntos de Japón, así como en las ciudades principales de Ezo y Karafuto. *Se inicia la construcción de astilleros y expansión de puertos en Tokio, Miura, Jōgashima y Yokohama. Estos astilleros serán vendidos a la empresa Yasuda. *Se inicia la producción de 3 navíos de línea y 5 fragatas. Militar: *Los 18 000 hombres que ocuparon Formosa se mantendrán en posiciones, a la espera de una unidad de refuerzos de 7 000 hombres. *Las principales ciudades serán reforzadas, y se procederá aplicar tácticas anti-guerrillas en las zonas conflictivas de la isla. *Se ofrecerán recompensas a los campesinos que colaboren dando información sobre los grupos de resistencia. *En vigencia de la alianza franco-japonesa, y en pos de emplear nuestro poder naval, 5 fragatas y dos navíos de línea se movilizan para unirse al bloqueo francés sobre el Estado de la Sonda. border|30px Imperio Qing border|30px República de Anatolia border|30px Estado de Libertalia (Jiyū no ji) Político: *Regresan los piratas de la expedición con las nuevas y el botín, los nuevos reclutas, info de las potencias y otras cosas más *Redoblamos los esfuerzos y la propaganda para que haya más gente que se una. Para ello definimos las rutas de reclutamiento que más o menos irán por toda Indonesia, indochina hasta llegar a la parte oriental de india y a sri lanka. También compramos mas máquinas de imprenta. *Iniciamos a hacer circular libros de teóricos y gente de libertalia (filósofos, científicos, historiadores, sociólogos, geografos, escritores de novelas teatro y poetas, etc) para hacernos conocer y traspasar nuestra cultura *Se manda una expedicion con el objetivo de buscar nuevas islas colonizables en el pacífico y de llegar a América para poder ampliar nuestro conocimiento y nuestras rutas Economía: *Definimos algunas partes economicas: todas las ganancias del comercio o de guerra que sean oro, piedras preciosas, metales preciosos, etc seran puestos en un fondo común, accesible para todos pero controlados por algunas personas, personas incorrompibles con el dinero y que no perdonen ni un hurto ni siquiera a los capitanes, creando asi el grupo de "los tesoreros de hierro" *Se pide a Gran Bretaña, la posibilidad de que nos ayuden a industrializarnos, enseñándonos y vendiéndonos la maquinaria. También le pedimos barcos para desguacar para así intentar restaurarlos o, por lo menos, documentar su interior y aprender a como construirlos. Diplomacia: *Como agradecimiento a su colaboración a la guerra contra Qing, Se recompensa dando a Brunei la isla de Pratas y a Kutai nuestra isla del sur occidental de las Molucas *Con estos dos (Brunei y Kutai) se le ofrece una alianza militar y económica y planteamos la posibilidad de crear un pacto económico y militar a lo UHA con ellos para ser ante el futuro Colonización: *Se inicia a colonizar el norte de la isla creando nuevos asentamientos (en la region de la actual irian jayea) Se esperan respuestas... border|30px Dinastía alauí POLÍTICA INTERNA * Ante el levantamiento de Núcleos Rebeldes bajo dos líderes tribales Bereberes en la zona del Sifni y la parte Mauritana del Reino, su noble majestad ha llamado a cuentas en una reunión extraordinaria al Mazkhen, a los visires de las zonas afectadas y al ejército para crear una respuesta conjunta * La Propuesta emanada de la Reunión oficial, es enviar a 15,000 hombres hacia las zonas más conflictivas a preservar el comercio, artesanía, caminos y otras industrias que pudieran ser afectadas por las incursiones de los islamistas.(Se unirán a los ya 20,000 hombres desplegados habitualmente en el sur y a 2 cuerpos de Artillería acantonados en el Sifni y en los reductos Comerciales de la Zona desértica) * La Segunda enmienda será la propuesta de leyes que reconozcan al pueblo bereber como pilar fundamental en el Reino, además de ceder la propiedad de los terrenos agrícolas, los caminos comerciales, la producción artesanal y mantener una política propia en cuanto a cultura y confraternidad social.(Siempre bajo el Mazkhen y los Visires seleccionados por su Majestad Real). El objetivo es beneficiar a todas las tribus en el marco del desarrollo económico que vive el país, así el estado y sus gentes podrán tener una mayor capacidad privada, comercial y adquisitiva que den una mayor riqueza y prosperidad a toda la sociedad de una manera u otra * La Propuesta es aceptada por buena parte de los Líderes Tribales, sin embargo persisten las incursiones de lo más radicales hacia los centros comerciales de la zona, por lo cual se reforzará con los hombres ya seleccionados a la población y la infraestructura del estado.(Serán dirigidas por el Comandante Ibn-Yusuf-Almutanir y el General Uousaf-Yedder , fieles servidores del Califato y su majestad). POLÍTICA ECONÓMICA * Bajo capital y apoyo Holandés, se construyen dos empresas textiles en Rabat, con el objetivo de potenciar el eje Casablanca-Rabat de manera efectiva * Se mantiene una política de control monetaria y de la producción del oro, para mantener la cantidad del material precioso en un 5-6% de circulación, para evitar así una inflación a la alza y continuar una buena explotación de los demás recursos. * Se Funda la Universidad de Rabat.(Bajo el mando de varios de los profesionales y docentes holandeses mandados el anterior año), el Califa permite una mayor opción para establecerse en Rabat, que podría ser la tercera ciudad Abierta del Estado. * El Profesor y médico Yusuf Ibn-ilsuf, funda una Sede Hospitalaria en la Ciudad de Casablanca, con el objetivo de construir hospitales en las principales ciudades bajo apoyo estatal. * El Mazkhen aprueba parte del presupuesto para la creación de mejores caminos, posibilitando así la apertura de las rutas del sur atosigadas aún por los islamistas radicales bereberes que se han organizado en guerrillas.(Esta parte del Programa era de vital importancia para un acuerdo con los líderes más reacios a un cambio profundo en el terreno sin un beneficio óptimo para ellos y sus gentes). * Continua la Construcción de Escuelas.(50% de Ordenes Islámicas bajo la tutela estatal/50% del estado) * Comienza el arreglo y ampliación del viejo alcantarillado de Rabat, que venía siendo insuficiente para paliar el crecimiento que se venía viendo en la Ciudad desde hacía años. * Las Escuelas Técnicas comienzan a crear sedes bajo capital Privado nativo en el Norte de Marruecos.(Este movimiento lleva a la creación de talleres explicativos en Tetuán y Nador) DEMOGRAFÍA * El Mazkhen ha presentado datos veraces de la tasa de Natalidad y Mortalidad del Estado.(Excepto algunas zonas conflictivas por el asunto Bereber-Beremerí en estos años); los datos apuntan a un descenso de la Mortalidad del 4% y un aumento del 1% de la natalidad, estos datos son achacados al frenético proceso de mejora sanitaria y estructural que está llevando el país desde hace algunas décadas). La Población estimada es de 7 Millones en todo el territorio Marroquí, con la sustancial mejora del crecimiento demográfico de esta DIPLOMACIA * Seguimos con la misma política de neutralidad que ha llevado al continuo crecimiento y buenas relaciones comerciales * Las relaciones comerciales a diferente Nivel con Holanda,México y Grecia y el buen desarrollo de estas producen un relativo crecimiento de la capacidad comercial Atlántica y su importancia en el desarrollo actual del Comercio y la industria Mundial border|30px Faraonato de Egipto '1843' América: *La rebelión quebequesa es derrotada. *Disputas en el congreso americano sobre Oregón y Canadá. *Perú disminuye su producción de oro y plata. *Fin de la rebelión cubana. *Rusia aumenta su presencia en América. *Protestas en el Parlamento Mexicano contra la salida del emperador del país en estos tiempos. Europa: *Captura de Constantinopla. *Anatolia firma un armisticio con Rusia, que controla en este momento Armenia. *Rusia llama a los estados balcánicos a la Paz de Sebastopol, en la que Anatolia renuncia a sus pertenencias en Europa. Asia: *Resistencia de los turcos en la península de Anatolia. *Los turcos se niegan a ceder territorios en la península. *Se proclama el Emirato de Bagdad. África: *Se proclama el Emirato de Cirenaica. *Se proclama el Emirato de Túnez. Oceanía: *Las islas Célebes se rebelan antes de embarcarse una expedición contra las Sondas, siendo esto la expulsión de las autoridades francesas de las mismas. *Resistencia guerrillera en las Islas Sondas hace imposible el avance francés. Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Juegos Ucrónicos Categoría:Age of Revolutions Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XIX Categoría:Destacado